A Beautiful Mind
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Marlene Graham es una estudiante universitaria pronta a recibirse. En una práctica, su tesis termina arruinada. Los culpables, dos agentes de la BAU, se ofrecerán a arreglar el pequeño desastre, pero en el medio descubrirá que aunque no le gusta ese trabajo , el FBI es un buen lugar para conocer amigos. Aunque estos tengan ligeros problemas de autoestima, y una mente maravillosa.
1. Capítulo Uno: Accidentes Licenciados

**Antes que nada, hola a todo el mundo. Estuve mirando los fics de este fandom en español y debo reconocer que encontré muchos tienen una trama inicial medianamente parecida. Veo algo muy recurrente el hecho de que la chica sea tan genio como Spencer o una nueva integrante de la Unidad, por lo que me propuse romper un poco como lo monotemático. DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SPOILERS SOBRE ALGUNOS EPISODIOS DE LA OCTAVA TEMPORADA. Tomo prestado el título de una maravillosa película que amo, sobre un genio que padece esquizofrenea. Este primer capítulo va dedicado a Romy, gracias por amar a Spencer como yo. **

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: _Accidentes Licenciados._**

Marlene Graham tomó los papeles en la mano. Acababa de imprimir su tesis en la biblioteca de la Universidad, tenía que anillarla pero estaba llegando tarde a la última práctica de la carrera. Si le aprobaban la tesis se recibiría, después de cinco años de estudiar y estudiar por fin sería Licenciada en Ciencias de la Comunicación.

Tomó las hojas y con cuidado las guardó en su bolso. No quería que nada altere el orden, porque una vez que las había impreso se percató de que no las había numerado. Eso es un error mal visto cuando se corrige un trabajo académico y más siendo la tesis que le daría el título, pero ya estaba hecho y no estaba dispuesta a imprimir de nuevo las ciento veinte hojas. Ni pensarlo.

Corrió por el pasillo de la Universidad y chocó con su compañera de cuarto.

— ¡Oh Anne! Te estaba buscando, recién acabo de imprimir mi tesis. — Comentó emocionada.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ya la terminaste? — Preguntó asombrada. Todavía faltaba un mes para la entrega de la tesis y nadie la había terminado aún.

— Si, anoche la terminé, trabajé muy duro en esto, lo sabes, me viste trasnochar por estar investigando y escribiendo. Tú me traías el café. — Sonrió, y Anne le devolvió el gesto. — Ah, te buscaba porque hoy es nuestra última práctica.

— ¡Es verdad! Tenemos que ir con la profesora McHant cuanto antes, si no llegaremos tarde.

Anne la arrastró por el pasillo y llegaron justo a tiempo a la puerta de la Universidad cuando los casi graduados y la profesora salían de ahí.

— ¡Profesora McHant! — Exclamó Anne. — Ya llegamos, siento la tardanza.

La joven profesora sonrió. Le parecía raro que ambas llegaran tarde, nunca lo hacían. Sobre todo Marlene, que era muy puntual, y arrastraba a Anne con ella, aunque esta última insistiera en seguir durmiendo. Las anotó en la lista como presentes. Se encaminaron a un micro que los esperaba fuera del campus. Marlene y Anne se sentaron juntas en los primeros asientos y miraron a la profesora McHant que daba algunas explicaciones cuando vio a todos sus alumnos sentados.

— Bien, esta es su última práctica. Después de esto, entregarán las tesis. Por eso decidí para esta última práctica acompañar a la prensa que sigue el caso del "asesino de la ley." Es la primera vez que nos metemos en un asunto criminalístico, se que años anteriores y en este mismo solo han asistido a prácticas donde la prensa entrevistaba a abogados, celebridades, políticos, e incluso deportistas, por eso me pareció importante que su última práctica estuviera orientada a un aspecto que nunca vivieron: El periodismo de investigación criminal.

Marlene se mostró desinteresada. Su última práctica la iba a pasar viendo a periodistas hablar sobre un caso criminal. Que divertido. Odiaba la parte policial del periodismo, ella quería concentrarse en la política, en el periodismo inquisitivo con los funcionarios y autoridades del gobierno. Poco le importaba los crímenes.

Llegaron a un restaurante y todos bajaron del micro. La profesora McHant los guió hacia los periodistas, había muchos de ellos en el mismo lugar. Todos apretujados y levantaban los micrófono o cualquier objeto que grabara hacia alguien, al parecer una policía.

— ¡Agente, agente! — Gritó uno de los periodistas. — ¿Es verdad que el "asesino de la ley" se está saliendo de control y ahora ataca a cualquier persona?

— Eso no lo podemos saber ahora mismo. Por favor esperen a la conferencia… — Intentó en vano la joven agente. Una mujer rubia y encantadoramente linda.

Marlene la miraba atentamente. Se imaginó su vida si solo hubiera elegido esa carrera para ella. Confinada a pasar sus días en un cubículo gris las veinticuatro horas del día, viendo como gente demente asesinaba a gente inocente. No podía salir nada bueno de eso. ¿Cómo lo soportaba? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una sus compañeras.

— Marlene, ¿Cómo vas con tu tesis? — Le preguntó una jovencita de cabello castaño claro, la misma tonalidad que la de ella.

— Bien, Candy, ya la terminé. La imprimí hoy.

— ¿La terminaste? — Preguntó asombrada. — ¡Wow! ¡Debes ser la primera!

Marlene sonrió tímidamente

— ¿Por qué querías saber? ¿Necesitas ayuda con la tuya? — Preguntó amablemente. Le caía bien Candy, era una muchacha muy dulce y realmente le costaba pagar esa Universidad, tenía una beca y hacía su mejor esfuerzo, por eso, pensó, si podía ayudarla lo haría.

— ¡Si! Se que nuestro tema no tiene nada que ver, pero quiero ver el enfoque que le diste a la hipótesis. Se que debería haber resuelto este tema mucho antes y no a un mes de entregarlo, pero…

— No pasa nada Candy. — Sonrió ella despreocupadamente. —La tengo aquí, te la muestro y lo vemos juntas, ¿De acuerdo?

Marlene sacó de su bolso su tesis y cuidadosamente buscó en la introducción de su trabajo la hipótesis. No quería que nada altere el orden de las hojas, era demasiado meticulosa, sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta que estuviera anillado y listo para entregar. Ambas miraron lo que le preocupaba a Candy y Marlene le dio algunas indicaciones para ayudarla, y que le fuera más fácil de terminar. Un mes es muy poco tiempo para una tesis, y si ella estaba atorada en la hipótesis, realmente estaba en problemas. Candy le agradeció por su ayuda y volvió su atención a los periodistas. Marlene observó a la mujer rubia que pedía a todos que dejaran de hacer preguntas y esperaran a la rueda de prensa. Todavía tenía su tesis en la mano, intentó ordenarla, dejarla como debía anillarla.

— Debí numerar las hojas, ¿Cómo se me puede pasar eso? — Murmuró enojada consigo misma mientras se daba la vuelta sobre sus talones en busca de Anne.

Detrás de ella había una persona, que seguramente se había movido recién, porque no lo había visto antes. Marlene no pudo evitar chocar con él. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba toparse con nadie. Y soltó las hojas de sus manos, que cayeron a su alrededor desparramadas.

— ¡Oh cielos! — Masculló al ver el desastre que había hecho con su trabajo.

— Lo siento. — Murmuró a su espalda. Marlene lo vio y le restó importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro estaba desesperada. — Déjame que te ayude.

Observó como un hombre moreno y rapado se agachaba a ayudarla con las hojas. Tenía una campera del FBI, era él con quien había chocado, y no lo culpó, realmente ella tenía la culpa por no numerar las hojas.

— Diablos, diablos. — Dijo iracunda consigo misma Marlene. — ¡Yo sabía que debía numerarlas!

— Oh, oh. — Murmuró otra persona. Marlene solo vio sus pies en su campo de visión. — ¿No las numeraste?

Marlene lo miró frunciendo el seño. Era otro joven del FBI, de cabello largo hasta la nuca. Tenía un café en una mano y su mirada era muy infantil. Tomó una hoja del suelo y la miró.

— ¿Es tu tesis? — Preguntó mostrándole la carátula.

— Si. — Contestó tomando la hoja amablemente. — Si la apruebo me recibo.

— Diría por el título que estás estudiando una carrera de comunicaciones ¿No?

— Si, así es. — Contestó ella.

Marlene volvió su vista a las hojas que debía recoger cuando una camioneta estacionó sobre la acera y la empapó con agua. A ella y al agente del FBI moreno que la ayudaba a recoger las hojas.

— ¡Maldición! — Gruñó él. — Diablos, Hotch, tienes que fijarte bien.

Marlene no oyó nada de la conversación. Su rostro se transformó y su expresión era de pánico total.

— Oh Dios… — Susurró todavía a gatas sobre el suelo, alrededor de todas sus hojas mojadas. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. Salvo el agente que aún estaba parado.

— ¡Oh Hotch nos has mojado todos! — Reclamaba el agente moreno una vez de pie.

— No solo a ustedes. — Intervino de nuevo el joven con su voz suave. — A la tesis de esta chica también.

Todos la miraron. Marlene giró los ojos y observó a sus compañeras. Ninguna le estaba prestando atención, miraban a la agente hablar con la prensa. Se sentó sobre el suelo y se agarró la cabeza con la mano.

— Oye… — La llamó el agente moreno poniéndose en cuclillas. — Discúlpanos por este desastre. Te lo compensaremos. Ahora cuando nuestra compañera termine con la prensa, volveremos a las oficinas de la BAU, y te imprimiremos de nuevo la tesis. ¿La tienes guardada en tu computadora verdad?

— Si. — Contestó Marlene mirándolo seria. — Obviamente, no la borraría. Tengo la net acá. — Comentó señalando su bolso. — Por suerte no se mojó.

— Te daremos algo de ropa de alguna de nuestras agentes, alguien tuvo que dejar ropa en las oficinas.

— JJ dejó algo de ropa limpia en su oficina la semana pasada. — Comentó el joven.

— ¿Cómo te llamas niña? — Preguntó el moreno.

— Marlene. Marlene Graham.

— Muy bien Marlene, soy Dereck Morgan, agente del FBI, de la unidad BAU.

— ¿BAU? — Preguntó frunciendo el seño.

— Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. — Comentó automáticamente el joven. Marlene lo miró.

— Él es el Doctor Spencer Reid, y él el agente Aaron Hotchner.

Marlene se levantó y miró el inescrutable rostro de Aaron. Parecía impenetrable.

— Siento haberlos empapado. — Comentó mirándola por un segundo. — Iré con JJ.

Hotchner se encaminó hacia la mujer rubia que hablaba con la prensa, y le dijo algo al oído. Esta se volvió a los periodistas y siguió hablando, el agente moreno fue tras de él y ambos entraron al restaurante. Marlene se levantó del suelo y miró una vez más las hojas desparramadas por el suelo. Suspiró.

— No te preocupes. Morgan te imprimirá la tesis nuevamente. — Comentó a su espalda el joven.

— Si, gracias por eso. — Dijo con un tono cansado al voltear a verlo. — No quiero quitarles mucho tiempo, deben tener trabajo.

— Está bien, fue culpa de Hotch y Morgan en realidad, no es molestia para nosotros. Deberías avisarle a alguien que te irás.

— La profesora McHant no me dejaría irme con nadie, ni aunque fuera el FBI. Le diré a una amiga que me cubra. — Respondió buscando con la mirada a Anne. — ¿No les molesta?

— Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a Hotch ni a Morgan, probablemente no les agrade ir con una joven sin la autorización de la Universidad.

— Ehh… ¿Cuál era Hotch? — Preguntó confundida Marlene.

— El que tiene cara de "Me dices algo y te pateo" — Bromeó sonriendo.

— Ah si, ya lo tengo. — Comentó riendo. — Perdón, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

— Mm, soy Spencer Reid.

— Ah si, lo siento. Yo soy…

— Marlene Graham, lo se. Lo recuerdo.

Marlene se sintió pésima por no recordar su nombre ni el de ninguna de las personas que estuvieron ahí con ella, estaba tan concentrada en su tesis hecha polvo que no podía retener tres simples nombres y en cambio él que ni siquiera le preguntó el suyo, lo recordaba.

— Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro la…

— No te preocupes. — Sonrió él. — Es muy normal con la gente que pasa por un momento de estrés. Yo solo lo recordé porque tengo buena memoria.

— ¡Marlene, vamos! — Le dijo alguien poniéndole la mano en el hombro. — Oye, ¿Por qué estás mojada?

— Anne, te estaba buscando, discúlpame pero…

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es tu tesis la que está en el suelo? — Chilló preocupada.

— Shh, shh Anne, por Dios, baja la voz. — La riñó. — Si, si es mi tesis, pero escúchame, fue un accidente, choqué con un agente y se me cayó de las manos. Ellos se disculparon y me llevarán a cambiarme y me imprimirán la tesis de nuevo. Solo…

— La profesora McHant no te dejará hacerlo. — Comentó mirándola seria.

— Ya lo se, necesito que me cubras un segundo.

— ¿Cómo vas a volver? — Le preguntó preocupada. — No quiero que se te haga de noche y no puedas entrar al campus, ni tampoco que vengas sola.

— No se preocupen. — Intervino Spencer Reid detrás de Marlene. — Nosotros nos encargaremos.

— ¿Eres del FBI? — Cuestionó Anne. Marlene la miró asustada, no se daba cuenta pero a veces aplicaba un tono agresivo a algunas preguntas.

— Si, soy un… agente. — Comentó algo nervioso.

— Pareces demasiado joven para estar en el FBI. Tienes seguramente nuestra edad…

_¡Oh por Dios, Anne, deja de hablar ya, es el FBI!_

— Anne, es del FBI por favor deja tranquilo al agente, ¿Si? — Dijo codeando a su amiga.

— Está bien, no me molesta. En realidad es normal todo el mundo piensa que soy demasiado joven para ingresar al FBI. Pero prefiero que no me llamen agente.

— ¿Y cómo si no? — Preguntó frunciendo el seño Anne en plan altanera.

_Dios, mío Anne, cállate._

— Mi mentor en la unidad solía presentarme como "doctor"

— ¿Doctor? — Preguntó aún más extrañada la amiga de Marlene. — ¿En que especialidad? Aún así eres muy joven para ser un médico.

— Ehh Anne, creo que no esa clase de "doctor". Debe tener un doctorado.

Spencer la miró extrañado. Como si fuese un bicho raro. Era la primera persona en su vida que entendía por "doctor" a alguien que tuviera doctorados, y no a un doctor en medicina.

— En-en realidad… — Tartamudeó. — Tengo tres.

Ahora si, que tanto la joven inquisidora como Marlene lo miraban extrañadas.

— ¿Tres? — Preguntó la niña empapada. — ¿Cuántos años tienes Spencer?

— Uhm treinta y cuatro. — Respondió mirando al suelo. Le avergonzaba contar sobre sus habilidades.

— Oh Dios, yo tengo veinticuatro y ni siquiera soy licenciada, quiero llorar. — Dramatizó Anne.

— Pero… no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ni con su capacidad, solo es porque, uhm… bueno, puedo leer 20.000 palabras por minuto y tengo una memoria eidética excelente, además de licenciaturas y otros estudios, porque tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 187. Soy solo yo el que está mal.

— Spencer, eso no es estar mal… — Comentó sorprendida. — Eso es genial. Ser inteligente te abre puertas, te hace ver el mundo de otra forma. — Exclamó con emoción.

— A veces solo te hace un centro de acumulación de datos…

— No tiene que ver con los datos, si no con la utilidad que le des. Ahí radica la diferencia.

— Entonces eres un genio. — Comentó Anne sonriendo. — ¡Genial! — Bromeó. — Bueno, Marlene me tengo que ir. Te espero, por favor, tráiganla sana, ¿Si genio?

— Ehhm, s-si, claro. — Contestó tartamudeando. Nunca había sido bueno para relacionarse con mucha gente.

Anne salió corriendo hacia la multitud que se movía junto con los periodistas. La profesora McHant miró para atrás, seguramente para comprobar que nadie se quedara. Marlene se escondió detrás de Spencer agarrándolo de los brazos.

— Lo siento, no quiero que la profesora me vea.

— Está bien. — Contestó mirando hacia la joven profesora, cuando esta se dio la vuelta y continuó con su marcha, él se giró para verla de frente. — Ya se fueron.

— Gracias. — Suspiró. — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Resuelven un caso?

— Si, JJ es nuestra encargada de los medios de comunicación, es el enlace con la prensa, vinimos a recogerla para ir a las oficinas.

— La BAU… — Dijo pensativa. — ¿Ustedes son los que hacen los perfiles de los asesinos? ¿Lo que lo dibujan?

— Ehmm, si, pero hacemos el perfil psicológico, analizamos a los secuestradores, asesinos y torturadores.

— Oh, si te soy sincera, nunca me interesó demasiado el crimen. La verdad es que no estaba contenta cuando me enteré que vendría a esta práctica, porque no me gusta el periodismo de investigación. Yo prefiero ser periodista política. A lo que voy es, ¿Cómo hacen?

— ¿Ha-hacer qué?

— ¿Cómo soportan enfrentarse diariamente a la muerte, a la sociedad podrida y corroída, a la humanidad en su peor estado? ¿No les afecta?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque Morgan apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Spencer y lo empujó hacia la camioneta.

— Reid te estábamos esperando dentro de la casa. — Sonrió burlón. — Te quedaste atrás. — Rió. — Vamos, volvamos a la unidad. Tú también Marlene.

— Estoy muy mojada… — Intentó excusarse.

— ¡Yo también! — Sonrió Morgan. — Dale, vamos.


	2. Capítulo Dos: Alguien a quien extrañar

**¡Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo capitulo. Antes que nada, quiero hacer una aclaración. El nombre de ella, Marlene, se pronuncia en inglés como "Marlin" y que sería incorrecto decirle "Marlen" (De hecho este nombre lo leí por primera vez en un personaje que me gustaba mucho en Insurgente, el segundo libro de Divergente de Verónica Roht.) Esta historia la estoy publicando también en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nombre de autor, Annie de Odair, con un cast compuesto por actores que interpretarían a los personajes (todo es aproximado, no es que ellos representen fielmente a los personajes.) y una portada. www . wattpad story / 31695593 - a - beautiful - mind (Quitenle los espacios) Dicho esto, acá el segundo capítulo. ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: _Alguien a quien extrañar. _**

Marlene se sentó en la camioneta negra en la parte trasera junto con Spencer Reid. Adelante, Hotch al volante y Morgan lo acompañaba. Ella sostenía sobre sus piernas mojadas, su morral de cuero. Lo tenía entre sus manos, apretándolo con ansiedad. Miró por la ventana como la joven agente rubia, a la que habían llamado JJ se subía a otra camioneta igual que esa y partía. El sonido de un celular la distrajo de la vista y se volvió pensando que era el suyo, pero era el de Aaron Hotchner.

— Agente Hotchner. — Dijo como saludo al contestar el celular. — Mmm si, si, entiendo. Esta bien, vamos para allá. — Cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Morgan. — Ey, Morgan, era García, dijo que investigó en las cuentas de John Kelly y que tenía muchas deudas.

— Entonces…. — Retomó el agente moreno. — Es conveniente que su abuela haya muerto. Si mal no recuerdo, García fue la que dijo que tenía gran cantidad de dinero, por el seguro de vida de su marido y su jubilación.

— Pero… — Intervino Spencer por primera vez en la conversación. — Todo su patrimonio lo heredaría su hija, la madre de Kelly.

— ¿Crees que esté intentando asesinarla? — Preguntó Morgan mirándolo a través del asiento.

— Eso no tendría mucho sentido… — Empezó con sus cavilaciones Spencer. — Si la matara sería demasiado obvio. Es fácil acceder a la información con la que cuenta García, él debería haber pensado que nosotros ya sabemos sobre sus deudas, y por lo tanto que es un sospechoso. Si de pronto su madre aparece asesinada, él sería el único culpable.

— Quizá… — Dijo Hotch pensativo. — No intente asesinarla de la forma que lo hizo con su abuela, si no…

— Convirtiéndolo en un accidente. — Murmuró Morgan. — ¿Pero cómo?

— Cuando interrogamos a la madre de Kelly ella confesó haber sido adicta a la cocaína, pero dijo que estaba en tratamiento hace años y ya no lo era. Pudo habernos mentido.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver un accidente con la cocaína? — Volvió a preguntar Morgan.

— Pues… — Murmuró Spencer pensando. — Cuando allanamos la casa de Kelly encontramos un montón de veneno para ratas, sin embargo su madre declaró que era muy pulcro, muy limpio, que estaba obsesionado con la limpieza extrema…

— Nunca podría tener tantas ratas en su casa como para la cantidad de veneno que tenía. — Finalizó Hotch.

— Parecería un simple accidente. La madre muere por una sobredosis de cocaína, o por cocaína en mal estado. Es una adicta después de todo, no sería nada extraño. Va a envenenarla. — Comentó Morgan a si mismo.

— Tenemos que llegar a la casa de la madre de Kelly cuanto antes. — Gruñó el jefe.

— Esperen. — Habló Spencer. — Está ella. No podemos ir por ahí en un caso federal con una adolescente que no tiene nada que ver con el FBI.

Hotch la miró por el retrovisor. Marlene se sintió totalmente desubicada y además pequeña. Ella ya no era una adolescente, pero parecía que así la veían todos.

— Descuiden yo puedo… — Empezó a disculparse, cuando Morgan la interrumpió.

— Reid, dejé mi auto a la vuelta del restaurante. — Se giró y le tiró las llaves. — Nosotros iremos a la casa de la madre de Kelly. Ustedes vayan a la Unidad. Rossi estaba trabajando con Kate Callahan y JJ en el caso del "Asesino de la Ley" avísales.

Spencer tomó las llaves del auto y le indicó a Marlene que se bajara. Se acercó a la ventanilla y le agradeció.

— Si me lo rayas, eres cerebro muerto, ¿Me escuchaste niño?

— Claro Morgan. — Comentó sonriendo de espaldas. — Ya no tengo veinticuatro años.

Marlene y Spencer caminaban por la acera tratando de sortear al malón de gente de la Universidad que seguían hablando con los periodistas. Dieron la vuelta al restaurante y vieron el flamante auto de Morgan.

— Oh, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con esas camionetas negras. — Comentó impresionada.

— Son del trabajo, esta es personal de Morgan.

Se subieron al auto y Spencer lo intentó arrancar.

— Nunca me prestaría este auto. Es realmente extraño que lo haya hecho.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó mirándolo de lado.

— No se lo presta a nadie.

— Debe confiar en ti.

— Hace un par de años ni me lo hubiese dado. — Sonrió recordando cuando él tenía solo veinticuatro años y era el niño del grupo. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto en realidad desde entonces, solo que él ya no se sentía como un niño. Después de todas las cosas que le pasaron, podía afirmar que el Spencer de veinticuatro y el de treinta y cuatro que estaba ahí eran dos personas completamente diferentes. En diez años había pasado mucha agua debajo del puente y el niño Spencer se convirtió en el hombre, en el Dr. Reid.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Le preguntó ella mirándolo de frente. Él no se lo podía explicar todo. Eran muchas cosas.

— Siempre fui el más chico del equipo. Morgan jamás me hubiera dado las llaves de su auto porque me consideraba un niño. — Comentó arrancando de una vez. Dio la vuelta a la manzana para no pasar por la calle del restaurante y evitar a la gente de la Universidad.

— Entonces eso indica que tal vez te vea ahora como lo que realmente eres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Spencer confundido frunciendo el seño. Marlene se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

— Digo, que ahora te toma por un hombre. Es decir, tienes treinta y cuatro años, no pueden seguir pensando que eres un niño.

Spencer lanzó una risita baja.

— Marlene, ellos también crecieron. La edad que nos separa sigue siendo la misma. Yo siempre seré el niño. — Comentó mirándola por un segundo. — Pero no me molesta eh… la mayoría me llama niño despectivamente, pero ellos saben de lo que soy capaz. Ellos no me subestiman. Es más, siento como un halago que me llamaran niño.

Marlene sonrió al verlo sonreír. Parecía una persona feliz. Es extraño encontrar a alguien así en el FBI. Spencer la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la atrapó observándolo. ¿Tendría algo malo? ¿Estaba despeinado? ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto?

— ¿T-tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntó nervioso.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuró ella absorta en sus pensamientos. — Ah, no, no. Solo te miraba porque… bueno, eres extraño. — Rió bajito.

Spcencer rodó los ojos y volvió su vista al frente. Si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que le dijeran "extraño" sería millonario.

— En el buen sentido de la palabra. — Continuó Marlene. — Me refiero a que pareces feliz. Y eso es extraño teniendo en cuenta que te expones todos los días a casos de extrema violencia. ¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz tu trabajo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me hace feliz? — Preguntó sonriendo. Esa chica… ¿Lo estaba perfilando?

— Se te nota Spencer. Es increíble cuanto te gusta trabajar ahí. Eres demasiado transparente. Y eso que te conozco hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora? — Rió tocándole el hombro. — Ojalá me guste tanto mi trabajo y sea tan feliz como tu.

Spencer ensombreció su expresión de repente. Por supuesto que era feliz en su trabajo y le gustaba mucho, en él era respetado, en él era el Doctor Spencer Reid, un niño genio, pero muy necesario en la Unidad. Sin embargo, su trabajo le trajo cosas tan dolorosas que ninguna felicidad se compara. Podría dejar de lado cuando lo torturó Tobías Hankel, de eso se recuperó y fue hace años, pero de lo que pasó con Maeve... Ese era el peor dolor de todo el universo. Sin embargo prefirió que ella se quedara con la idea de él y su felicidad.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer cuando te recibas Marlene? — Le preguntó enfocando su vista en la calle.

— Quiero ser periodista. Periodista política. Aunque se que cuando empiece, solo seré una movilera que tome notas como la de hoy.

— Entonces probablemente te veamos en el futuro interrogando a JJ.

— ¿JJ era la rubia que hablaba con los periodistas?

— Si, Jennifer Jareau.

— Entonces cuando le esté haciendo una nota le voy a gritar, "¿A cuantas personas asesinó? ¡Ah y mándale un saludo a Spencer Reid y a la BAU, son amigos míos…!" — Rió a carcajadas. Spencer se dejó contagiar. Ella representada todo lo que él hubiera querido ser cuando tenía su edad. Tan joven, extrovertida, divertida, sin problemas para relacionarse con la gente, tan… dada a la comunicación. En ese momento hubiera dado la mitad de sus conocimientos por ser como ella. Ahora, unos cuantos años después y con la muerte de Maeve en el medio, aprendió a revalorizarse y a quererse a si mismo. Al menos un poco más.

* * *

Una vez en la central, Spencer buscó a Rossi, para avisarle sobre Hotch y Morgan. Marlene lo seguía atrás, conciente de que si lo perdía de vista, no encontraría sola la salida de allí. Él entró a una oficina, y no le dijo nada, así que ella se quedó en la puerta esperándolo. Se sentía incómoda e inoportuna, metida entre esa gente justo cuando tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Rogaba porque le imprimieran la tesis y se pudiera ir de ahí cuanto antes. No quería ver sus rostros disgustados cuando se dieran cuenta de que lo único que ella había hecho era hacerles perder el tiempo.

Spencer salió a los dos minutos y le pidió disculpas por dejarla sola. Marlene le sonrió tranquilizándolo.

— Ven, vamos a la oficina de JJ, ella trajo ropa otro día.

— ¿Puedo usar su ropa? — Preguntó un poco cohibida, lo cual era raro. Marlene destacaba principalmente por no tener vergüenza de hablar, se relacionaba con la gente de forma excelente. — Es decir… no estoy tan mojada ya. No es necesario…

— Marlene, aún estás empapada. Y si ya mojamos el auto de Morgan, no hay nada que perder.

— Ehh… — Titubeó ella. — ¿Podrías preguntarle? No quiero usar la ropa de nadie sin su permiso.

Spencer la miró ladeando la cabeza. Bufó y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de JJ. Esto solo lo hacía más largo. Ahora tendría que explicarle que tenía a una adolescente empapada en su oficina buscando ropa.

— ¿JJ? Soy Reid. — Dijo apenas contestó al otro lado.

— Spencer, ¿Qué pasó?

— Eh… cuando estabas con los periodistas, una estudiante de la Universidad fue empapada por la camioneta de Hotch al estacionar y…

— Ve al punto Reid. — Bufó ella riendo. — Nunca cambias.

— Morgan y Hotch la enviaron a las oficinas a buscar ropa limpia y me pidió que te preguntara si podía usar la tuya.

— ¿Mi ropa? — Preguntó extrañada. — Si, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que hay ropa mía en mi oficina?

— Memoria fotográfica JJ. Te vi el otro día traer una muda limpia.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

— De acuerdo Reid, no pasa nada.

— Es probable que no volvamos a ver a esta chica, ¿Esta bien igual?

— Está bien, tengo miles de blusas como esas. Están en el primer cajón ¿Sabes?

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió él. — Gracias.

— De nada Spence.

Él colgó sonriendo. Ella seguía siendo la única persona en el mundo que lo llamaba Spence, y le encantaba. Era la consejera, la amiga, la madre, la hermana que siempre necesitó. Buscó en el primer cajón de su escritorio y ahí encontró lo que buscaba. Una blusa blanca y una falda negra, como lo que usaba JJ.

— Ven, te enseño donde es el baño. — Dijo entregándole la ropa. La guió hasta los baños y estaba por volver a buscar su teléfono que olvidó en la oficina de JJ cuando Marlene se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

— Spencer, por favor, no te vayas, que me voy a perder. — Le suplicó. — Suena patético lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero por favor, no me quiero perder. Tengo pánico a eso.

— ¿A que? — Preguntó él frunciendo el seño.

— A perderme. — Respondió sonriendo con tristeza.

— Hay muchas maneras de perderse Marlene. — Comentó pensando en su madre.

— Y todas son aterradoras, así que por favor, no te vayas. No tardaré más que un minuto, ya lo verás.

— Ja, lo dudo. — Murmuró Spencer riendo. — Los cierres de esas polleras son más complicados que el cubo de rubik.

— Estoy segura de que cubo de rubik no es complicado para ti. — Gritó desde el interior del baño.

Spencer rió. Marlene era agradable. La tenía al lado sin ninguna presión. No se sentía obligado a actuar de alguna manera, no se sentía presionado a decir lo correcto, a ser parte de la sociedad, a ser _normal. _Todo lo que dijese era normal para Marlene. Nada le parecía extraño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía una persona que lo hiciera sentir tan cómodo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sin juzgarlo, sin exigirle que sea algo que no es. Inevitablemente pensó en Maeve, pero se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando en ella de ese modo, sabía que se hacía daño. Maeve fue algo importante en su vida, y la llegó a amar, aún cuando no la conocía en persona, justamente por eso mismo, porque no le exigía que fuera lo que no era. Porque lo aceptaba así de extraño, y quizás algo enfermo como era, pero lo que tuvo con ella ni siquiera se pudo llamar "relación" fue solo un sentimiento, que se vio frustrado. Apartó los pensamientos negando con la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso de nuevo.

Marlene salió del baño vestida como JJ, aunque ahí se acababa su parecido, pues físicamente eran muy diferentes. Marlene tenía el pelo castaño, corto por los hombros y ondulado, JJ era rubia, tenía el pelo largo y lacio, la primera tenía los ojos marrones claros, color ámbar, y la segunda azules.

— Este no es mi tipo de ropa. — Comentó riendo. — Y se ve fatal con mi bolso.

— E-en realidad… — Empezó Spencer a teorizar. — Está comprobado que casi toda la ropa le queda bien a las mujeres, en realidad depende de la visión que tenga la persona que la mire, o ella misma. Si una mujer se ve caderas grandes, es probable que no use un tipo de pantalones porque cree que se las ensanchan, pero otra persona podría opinar que le queda bien.

— Vaya, sabes todo. — Dijo con una genuina admiración. — Olvido que eres una clase de genio, como dijo mi amiga Anne.

— No es la única que utiliza ese término, pero… prefiero simplemente que me digan "Doctor"

— No te avergüences de lo que sabes. Es increíble que sepas tanto, y es aún más increíble que lo uses para ayudar a otros. Deberías sentirste orgulloso.

— Me parece más increíble como eres capaz de verle el lado positivo a todo.

Marlene rió. Esa era una de sus extrañas cualidades. No podía ver el lado negativo de las cosas, siempre se veía obligada a hacer un comentario positivo que alegrara a todos.

— Si bueno, pero en este caso es verdad. Tienes una increíble habilidad, y no deberías sentirte mal por tenerla.

Spencer la miró triste.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces yo hubiera deseado ser como tu? — Marlene frunció el seño.

— ¿Cómo yo? — Preguntó extrañada. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me refiero a que…— Contestó nervioso. — E-en la Universidad me hubiera encantado ser… me hubiera gustado ser tan sociable, digo, tan comunicativo como tu.

Marlene lanzó una carcajada.

— Spencer, ser comunicativo no tiene nada que ver con tus habilidades. No hay porque renunciar a ellas para ganar otras. Tu bien debes saber que el cerebro puede aprender todo y que no es necesario relegar nada.

— En realidad…el cerebro es capaz de procesar gran cantidad de información, pero a medida que ingresa nuevos conocimientos, olvida otros…

— Yo no me refiero a datos, Spencer. — Comentó rodando los ojos con una sonrisa. — Me refiero a que, no es necesario que reniegues de tus habilidades porque hay una que no tengas. Concéntrate en adquirirla en vez de sentirte extraño por ser tan inteligente.

— Es difícil no sentirse así, cuando todos los días, todo el mundo te recuerda lo extraño que eres.

— Pues, esa gente no entiende nada. No entiende lo que es ser como tú. Deberías considerarlos como seres inferiores. — Comentó con una risa malvada. — Solo es un chiste, quiero decir que esa gente que no te entiende, no tiene ni la décima parte del poder que tú tienes.

Spencer frunció el seño. Le habían dicho muchas cosas para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero que tenía poder, nunca lo escuchó.

— ¿Poder? — Preguntó levantando las cejas levemente. Ella sonrió.

— El poder de la inteligencia Spencer. La ignorancia es todo lo contrario al poder. El poder solo lo tiene la gente inteligente, que sabe lo que hace. Por eso te digo que esos que te consideran un espécimen extraño no tienen ni idea de nada.

Marlene siguió caminando delante de él, dando por terminada la charla, aunque él todavía estaba anonadado. Poder. Eso era algo que él siempre prensó que le faltaba y que nunca llegaría a tener. Veía poder en Hotch, veía poder en Morgan, así como lo vio hace mucho tiempo en Gideon, pero no en él. Nunca en él. Una mano en su hombro lo distrajo.

— ¡Morgan! — Exclamó al verlo. — ¿Encontraron a Kelly?

— No, estamos en eso. Por lo pronto evitamos que la madre consumiera la cocaína, que efectivamente estaba envenenada. Si ella está aquí no correrá peligro, pero Kelly no tendrá motivos para matarla, no podrá hacerlo hasta que no esté sola, y no saldrá de su escondite hasta que eso pase. Así que… — Comentó desviando su mirada hacia Marlene que estaba de espaldas a ellos, leyendo unos folletos de un escritorio. — Oye, esa ¿Quién es? — Preguntó extrañado.

— Marlene. — Comentó Spencer levantando las cejas.

— ¿Marlene? ¿Quién? — Él chico genio rodó los ojos y sonrió.

— La chica de la Universidad. La de hoy.

— ¡Ahh! — Rió. — Yo pensé que había ingresado una nueva sexy agente.

— Dios, nunca cambias. — Comentó rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Pero pensé que se habría ido. ¿Le imprimiste la tesis?

— ¡Uh, me olvidé!

— ¿Te olvidaste? — Preguntó levantando las cejas sugerente, con una sonrisa juguetona. — Tú, el Dr. Spencer Reid, ¿Olvidaste algo? No lo puedo creer. ¿Y que estuvieron haciendo entonces?

— Sabes, no tardaron tanto desde que llegamos… no fue tanto tiempo.

— Excusas. — Sonrió Morgan. — Ve, imprímele ese trabajo y llévala a la Universidad, ¿Si? Necesitamos esto despejado cuanto antes, porque estamos a mitad de un caso. Y tu mente también, la quiero despejada, lista para trabajar.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que llevarla? — Preguntó susurrando, sin darle importancia a la indirecta que le lanzó Morgan.

— ¡Vamos! No creo que tengas problemas con eso.

Morgan le sonrió negando con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo para volver con Hotch y la madre de Kelly.

— Ey, Marlene. — La llamó, sin atreverse a tocarle el hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta asustada. — Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Ven, vamos a imprimir la tesis.

— ¡La tesis! Por Dios, me había olvidado. Menos mal que te acordaste. — Le sonrió. Spencer rió en voz baja. Ni él se había acordado.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta las oficinas de Penélope García.

— García, soy Reid, ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, estás en la oficina de "todo lo puedo" puedes pasar, de nada.

— Ehm, te queríamos pedir un favor.

Penélope García estaba de espaldas a ellos. Miró su computadora una vez más y se giró a verlos.

— Oh, ¿Quién es esta dulce jovencita? — Preguntó con la expresión más adorable que le vio hacer en su vida. Spencer sonrió.

— Es una chica de la Universidad. Tuvo un pequeño problema con Morgan y Hotch, y la trajeron aquí para resolverlo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva. — ¿Qué te hicieron esos hombres? Sabes, ellos son muy desconsiderados, no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Excepto Reid. Él se da cuenta de todo, por ahí es mujer. — Rió a carcajadas.

— Mmm, simplemente choqué con uno de los agentes y se me cayó la tesis de la mano.

— ¿La tesis con la que te recibirás? ¿Se estropeó?

— Si, desgraciadamente.

— García, solo queríamos pedirte que la vuelvas a imprimir. Así puedo llevarla de nuevo a la Universidad.

— Oh, ¿Tú la llevarás? — Levantó las cejas e hizo un gesto adorable. — Que tierno.

— ¿Tierno? — Preguntó frunciendo el seño Marlene.

— Olvídalo. — Rió Penélope. — Ven, muéstrame esa tesis.

Ella sacó su computadora y le pasó el archivo a la hacker maestra.

— Son bastantes hojas, lo haré en la impresora que tengo libre, pero tardará un rato. Mejor esperen afuera, tengo mucho trabajo.

— Gracias García. — Añadió Spencer antes de salir sonriendo.

Marlene lo siguió hasta los cubículos de nuevo. Le agradaba Spencer, pero realmente quería salir de ahí. No era el lugar en el que prefería conocer amigos nuevos, y sinceramente no quería hacerlos perder más tiempo del que ya habían perdido con ella. García misma lo había dicho _"Mejor esperen afuera, tengo mucho trabajo"_

— Marlene, siéntate en mi escritorio si quieres, puede tardar un rato.

Ella se acercó al cubículo que le indicó y lo observó. Miró todas las cosas que había sobre él. Cuando se sentó, tomó algunas revistas, había muchísimos archivos y carpetas, parecía ser el escritorio que más trabajo tenía. Le llamó la atención una foto. La única foto que tenía. Era un marco pequeño, de madera rústica, bien simple, y en la foto había una mujer de ojos verdes, una mujer sonriendo. Parecía feliz.

— ¿Quién es? — Le preguntó mostrándole el cuadro. Spencer la miró con una sonrisa, pero al girarse se le ensombreció el rostro. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el escritorio de Morgan ocultándole sus ojos.

— Eh… una amiga. — Contestó simplemente. No quería contarle toda su vida, probablemente nunca más la viera, no tenía sentido hablar de Maeve con ella.

— Vaya… — Sonrió. — Debe ser una amiga muy especial para que tengas su foto en tu escritorio. No veo ninguna más.

Spencer se quedó callado mirándose las manos. Suspiró.

— Si, ella era… bastante especial para mí. — Comentó sentándose. Aún le daba la espalda.

— ¿Era? ¿Qué pasó? — Le preguntó con una preocupación genuina. No parecía ser solo interés o una banal pregunta.

— Ella… murió. — Dijo y luego carraspeó. — La asesinaron.

Marlene respiró agitadamente. Esas noticias siempre eran duras para ella, quién había presenciado la muerte de su hermano mayor en un robo. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose.

_Marlene, ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarlo todo? _

— Lo siento. — Dijo por fin. — No debería haber preguntado.

— Está bien. — Contestó mirándola de frente por primera vez desde que ella preguntó por Maeve. — Esto pasó hace dos años, yo debería haber quitado la foto.

Marlene lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

— No creo. — Respondió dejando el portarretratos en su lugar. — No pienses que te estás aferrando a ella sin sentido. La estás recordando todos los días. Eso es bueno. Cuando debes atrapar a alguien tienes que pensar "Esto es por ella" y mirar su foto. Es una buena forma de recordar y seguir haciendo cosas por alguien, incluso con la muerte de por medio.

Spencer la miró un segundo, pero se levantó y le dio la espalda. No podía, no podía seguir hablando de este tema. Marlene se dio cuenta en seguida.

— Lo siento, lo siento. No quise. A veces no mido mis palabras.

— Está bien. — Dijo con la voz entrecortada. — Está bien, es verdad. Lo que dijiste es verdad, solo que… me cuesta acostumbrarme, aunque hayan pasado dos años. ¿Crees que esté mal? — Le preguntó mirándola de nuevo. Sus ojos buscaban un consuelo que nunca llegaba, su expresión desahuciada la entristecía y enternecía a la vez, y ella se preguntaba como era eso posible. Sonrió amigablemente.

— Por supuesto que no Spencer. — Respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — Es lo más normal del mundo. Todos extrañamos a alguien. Siempre va a ser así.


	3. Capítulo Tres: Cuídalo

**Capítulo Tres: _Cuídalo._**

Llevaban un rato esperando. García no había salido de su oficina, así que Reid solo pensó que ella priorizó su trabajo, y luego imprimiría la tesis de Marlene. La miró fijamente durante pocos segundos. Ella le había enseñado en todo el día cosas que pocas personas le habían dicho jamás. Aunque a penas la conociera, la consideraría una de esas amigas que le regaló la vida, al menos por un día. Sus cavilaciones acerca de la amistad repentina se vieron rápidamente interrumpidas, al ver a Morgan y a Hotch corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó levantándose, preparado para la acción.

— ¡Es Kelly! — Respondió el moreno. — Quédate aquí Reid.

Su orden fue estricta. Le indicó severamente que no saliera y no lo hizo. Pero le preocupaba. Generalmente, los asesinos como Kelly no eran gente que diera muchas dificultades a la policía, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

Los vio reaparecer por la puerta con Kelly atrapado. Morgan lo tenía agarrado de las manos, y lo hacía caminar delante de él. Spencer frunció el seño. Kelly parecía haber venido a buscar a su madre, lo cual era una completa estupidez, si considerábamos que estaba en un edificio del FBI.

García salió de su oficina en el mismo momento. En una mano llevaba muchas carpetas y en la otra parecía tener la tesis.

— Aquí está tu tesis cariño. — Le comentó con una sonrisa. — Me tomé el atrevimiento de numerarla, y anillarla por ti.

Marlene se levantó entusiasmada y fue en ese momento que Spencer pudo advertir los movimientos de Kelly. Si se había dejado atrapar por el FBI era porque quería. Quería ingresar al edificio. ¿Y para qué? Evidentemente solo había dos respuestas posibles. Encontrarse con su madre o tomar un rehén. No lo habían esposado, eso era posible. Esperen un momento…

Antes de que lo pudiera advertir, Kelly le dio una patada hacia atrás en la entrepierna a Morgan, quién gruñó y lo soltó, aunque solo de una mano, la otra mantenía firme su agarre, pero Kelly parecía ser más astuto, y le quitó su pistola con su mano libre, golpeándolo en la sien. Morgan lo soltó y se agarró la cabeza. Antes de que Hotch pudiera atraparlo, Kelly manoteó a la persona más cerca y más manipulable posible. Podría haber sido Penélope, Reid e incluso JJ, si hubiesen estado así de cerca, pero no. Fue Marlene. La tomó del cabello, ese ondulado y corto y la arrastró hacia él. Ella no gritó, solo abrió los ojos grandes y se quedó quieta. Kelly la apuntó con el arma de Morgan. Ella suspiró, como si estuviera cansada.

— Denme a mi madre, o les mato a esta agente. — Los amenazó hundiendo el arma en la costilla de Marlene.

— Kelly… — Intentó razonar con él Hotch. — Tranquilízate. Ella no es una agente del FBI, solo es una estudiante.

— Claro. — Rió con sorna. — Y pretendes que crea que dejan entrar a estudiantes a una oficina del FBI.

— En realidad… — Trató Spencer. — Ella estaba aquí declarando sobre otro caso. Es solo una estudiante, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, déjala ir.

Marlene miró el techo de la Unidad. Era demasiado blanco para sus pupilas. _Parece que voy a morir sin ser licenciada. _Se rió al reconocer que su primer pensamiento sobre su muerte fuera acerca su licenciatura en vez de sus seres queridos.

— ¿De que te ríes bonita? — Preguntó Kelly en su oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan. Sintió un escalofrío.

— Escúchanos. — Insistió Spencer de nuevo. — Te llevaremos con tu madre, pero déjala ir, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— Son muy nobles tus intenciones, pero todo el mundo tiene que ver con esto.

— Kelly. — Ella pronunció su nombre de forma casi inaudible. Spencer cerró los ojos maldiciendo. _Marlene, ten cuidado con lo que dices. _— ¿Tu eres Kelly?

Él frunció el seño. Miró su rostro de costado.

— Hola, me llamo Marlene. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Por qué me tienes así?

— ¿De donde sacaron a esta agente loca? — Preguntó levantando las cejas gracioso.

— Ya te dijeron que no soy ninguna agente. No me interesan los crímenes como los que has cometido, o intentas cometer. Simplemente soy una estudiante, Kelly. Como deberías ser tú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Los mismos que tu bonita. — Respondió besándole una mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos asqueada.

— ¿Los mismos que yo? Que extraña respuesta. Generalmente las personas tienen una respuesta, no siguen lo que dice la masa…

Kelly levantó las cejas evidentemente enfadado.

— ¿Qué pasa Kelly? ¿Eres parte de la masa? ¿Sigues lo que todos hacen sin cuestionar? Al final, por tenerme a punta de pistola, no resultaste ser diferente. Eres igual a todos.

— Perra. — Gruñó el chico y le pegó con la culata del arma. Marlene salió disparada, y aprovechó el impacto para lanzarse lejos de él. Había visto la sombra de alguien detrás de ellos cuando Kelly la tenía, y lo había provocado para que la golpeara y la mandara lejos.

— Lo tengo. — Gritó alguien. Ella se dio la vuelta y suspiró. Le sangraba el labio y la nariz, pero estaba bien. García estaba en la puerta de la oficina, con la mano en la boca, asustada. Marlene sonrió aliviada.

Rossi había minimizado a Kelly, y lo llevaba junto con Morgan a la sala de interrogatorios. Hotch se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó levantándola.

— Si, gracias. — Suspiró. — Supongo que esto es ser parte del FBI todos los días ¿No?

— Algo así. — Comentó sonriendo levemente. Marlene pesó que tenía una sonrisa preciosa y amable, y que era un desperdicio no verla tan seguido. Así que, como era su costumbre, lo dijo, sin filtros. Una estudiante de comunicación no se priva de decir lo que piensa. Miró a Hotch y lo soltó.

— Que linda sonrisa tienes. — Comentó cuando estuvo parada. — Deberías sonreír más seguido.

Hotch abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pareció incomodarlo, y eso la hizo reír.

— Eh… gracias. — Se dio la vuelta sobre sí y miró a Spencer. — Reid, ¿Puedes darle gasas o algo para el sangrado?

— Claro. — Comentó y lo vio desaparecer. Se acercó hacia ella. — ¿Enserio le dijiste eso? — Preguntó atónito.

— Simplemente dije la verdad. — Rió, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Ah, si vamos a buscarte algo para eso. Lo hiciste a propósito ¿No?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior.

— Hacer que te pegara, para que te soltara.

— Si, vi la sombra de alguien detrás de nosotros, y supe que si lo hacía enfadar me iba a golpear y a lanzar lejos. Así lo iban a poder atrapar.

Spencer frunció el seño. Esa no era una reacción lógica de una estudiante, eso era algo que esperaría de un agente, y lo decía como perfilador. La condujo a la oficina donde se juntaban todos los días a resolver casos y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se acercó a ella y le colocó una gasa para detener el sangrado.

— Te voy a poner un poco de alcohol, es para desinfectar la herida, te va a arder un poco.

Spencer mojó la gasa con un poco de alcohol y se la pasó por el corte en la boca. Marlene lo tenía agarrado de los hombros y se los apretó con algo de fuerza a la vez que lanzaba un gruñido.

— Está bien, está bien, ya termino. — Comentó y le quitó la gasa. Con otra, le limpió la sangre de la nariz, con una dedicación estupenda. — Listo. Te quedará un moratón en el labio, pero no se notará demasiado.

— Gracias Spencer. — Comentó abrazándolo. Como siempre, él se mostró renuente al contacto físico, pero se relajó en unos segundos y correspondió a su muestra de afecto, aunque su rígido cuerpo apenas podía moverse. — Gracias por intentar salvarme, tu y todos los demás. Creo que hacen un estupendo trabajo.

Él la miró cuando ella se levantó y la siguió hasta la puerta. Ya la tenía que llevar a la Universidad.

— Ey, Marlene, tengo que llevarte de nuevo. Vamos a buscar tu tesis, ¿Quieres?

— De acuerdo, ya me quiero ir y poder bañarme en paz, lejos de esta gente loca. — Rió a carcajadas, y Spencer solo sonrió con algo de tristeza.

A la salida, Hotch le dio las llaves de una de las camionetas negras del FBI. Le pidió estrictamente que volviera lo más rápido posible y él asintió. Marlene se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante y dejó su bolso en el suelo. Suspiró.

— Sabes, no pretendí conocer amigos de esta forma, pero fue eficiente

— ¿A que te refieres? — Preguntó el genio frunciendo el seño.

— Quiero decir que no vendría a hacer amigos a las oficinas del FBI, pero resultó ser un buen lugar para encontrarlos.

Spencer arrugó la frente confundido. Le estaba diciendo claramente _amigo._ Pero él no quería saber nada con eso. La fobia que tenía a que alguien se acercara y se hiciera especial para él era tremenda. Después de lo que pasó con Maeve, no quería que nadie se acercara a él, no quería que nadie fuera herido por su culpa. No quería tener amigos, novia, hasta evitaría estar con sus compañeros si pudiera, pero ellos estaban preparados para todo. La miró de costado un segundo antes de dirigir la vista hacia la calle. Sonrió tristemente.

— Marlene, no te ofendas pero…

— No quieres volverme a ver, lo se. — Comentó sonriendo ella. — No te preocupes, yo tampoco pretendía que fuéramos amigos, solo lo dije como un chiste.

Spencer la miró confundido.

— No es porque no me agrades, de hecho…

— Spencer, — Lo interrumpió ella. — No tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué entiendes? — Preguntó algo molesto. — No creo que puedas entender mis preocupaciones respecto de la gente que me rodea.

Marlene suspiró acomodándose.

— No quiero que te molestes conmigo por lo que voy a decir — Spencer estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió incluso antes de que llegara a hablar. — Entiendo tus preocupaciones. Me di cuenta de que la muerte de esa chica te hizo revalorar completamente a los seres queridos, y también comprendo que prefieras quedarte solo antes que poner en peligro a más gente por estar a tu lado.

— ¿Me estás perfilando Marlene? — Le preguntó algo molesto, pero no con ella, más bien con esa situación de mierda en la que se veía obligado a rechazar cualquier muestra de cariño por miedo.

— Entiendo que el trabajo de un agente es muy complicado y que al parecer pone en riesgo a todo el mundo.

— ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?

— A nada. — Marlene giró los ojos levantando ambas manos. — Solo quiero decirte que entiendo. Entiendo lo que es perder a alguien que quieres, y entiendo el miedo.

Spencer tragó con dificultad. Maeve seguía demasiado presente en él. No podía hablar de ella sin sentir culpa, dolor y ganas tremendas de llorar.

— Lo siento, no quería sacar el tema de la chica, pero necesitaba darte un ejemplo.

— Marlene, en la Universidad hubiera muerto por tener una amiga como tu. Cuando todos te consideran extraño, alguien que lo ve como una virtud hubiera sido lo mejor que pudiera haberme pasado, incluso mejor que las calificaciones altas y los títulos, pero ahora… ahora es peligroso tener a alguien a quien quieres.

— Lo se, lo entiendo.

Spencer estacionó frente a la Universidad con un sabor amargo en la boca. No le gustaba decepcionar a la gente, y lo que acababa de decir le sabía a rechazo, aun cuando él no quería rechazar a nadie, y sabiendo cuanta falta le hacía la compañía. Marlene tomó su bolso y se bajó del auto, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Quién? — Le preguntó mirándolo con una expresión que denotaba lo destrozado que estaba por dentro.

— La chica de la fotografía.

Spencer cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de retener su imagen en su mente, su cabello, su flequillo, sus ojos verdes. Cuando los abrió, el recuerdo desapareció.

— Maeve. — Susurró apenas audible. Marlene le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Maeve. — Repitió ella mirando al cielo. — No permitas que nada le pase, ni a él ni a ninguna persona que él quiera. Cuídalo, ¿Si?

Cerró la puerta del auto y se colgó el bolso al hombro, cuando llegó a la puerta del campus, y tras mostrar una identificación, el guardia la dejó pasar. Antes de entrar lo despidió con la mano, agitándola en el aire, y luego de darle la espalda para ingresar a la Universidad, no volvió la vista atrás.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Regalos Perfilados

**Capítulo Cuatro: _Regalos Perfilados_**

Al otro día Marlene despertó muy sobresaltada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que resbalaban de ese ambarino color. Anne estaba levantada hacía un rato, investigando algo en la computadora. Se dio la vuelta al verla despertar.

— Marlene, ¿Qué tienes? Estás llorando.

— Solo un mal sueño.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las lágrimas con un manotazo. No podía creer lo que había soñado, no sabía que se podía soñar con personas que no conocía.

_Siempre lo cuido, no me vendría mal un refuerzo en la tierra, ¿No crees?_

Negó con la cabeza, quitando esa frase idiota de la mente. No lograba nada pensando en ello. Miró con la garganta seca la ropa que estaba en la silla junto a su cama. La falda negra y la camisa blanca, estaban limpias y perfumadas. Quería devolverlas, pero no quería ver a Spencer. Él le había dejado claro que no podría ser amigo de nadie en ese momento, y no quería que interpretara mal sus intenciones.

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miró el cielo.

— No puedo hacer nada Maeve, si él no quiere amigos, yo no puedo obligarlo.

— ¿A quién le hablas? — Le preguntó Anne mirándola desconcertada.

— A mí. — Contestó riendo. — Hablaba sola.

— Volviste tarde ayer.

— Antes de que cerrara el campus, por suerte.

— ¿Te trajo el sexy agente morocho, o el sexy agente nerd?

— Dios… — Marlene giró los ojos sonriendo.

— ¿O quizá fue el sexy agente con cara de serio?

— ¡Oh por Dios, Anne, puede ser tu padre!

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? — Le preguntó apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

— No me acuerdo.

— Oh, claro, porque tú solo te acuerdas de Spencer ¿No?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó atragantándose con una medialuna que Anne había llevado al dormitorio. — Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Y lavar y planchar esa ropa no es tu plan para llevársela?

— Te aseguro que esa no es su ropa.

Anne rió a carcajadas y volvió a su computadora. Terminar la tesis un mes antes tenía su lado malo. Los demás seguían trabajando a sin descanso mientras uno era el único que la había terminado y tenía tiempo libre. Mientras su amiga tecleaba frenéticamente, ella se paró y abrió el ropero. Buscó en uno de sus cajones una bolsa marrón de madera y guardó la ropa de JJ. Se rió sola pensando en la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer.

Buscó en su mesita de luz un sticker que guardaba hacía mucho tiempo. Se lo había regalado su padre una vez que le dijo que si sonriera se vería más linda. El sticker era para autos, pero ella lo había atesorado toda su vida, y le recordaba lo importante que era sonreír. Tenía una gran cara sonriente y se leía la leyenda _Smile, you're beautiful. _La metió en la bolsa junto con la ropa, pensando en el agente serio al que solo vio sonreír una vez en el día. Se rió sola al imaginar la cara de este cuando viera el sticker. Se agachó y tomó debajo de su cama una pelota de perro, era de Tris, su labradora muerta hacía un año. La tiró dentro de la bolsa pensando en Morgan. Sabía que tenía un perro por una foto en su escritorio y sonrió satisfecha de si misma. A Penélope García, su salvadora, le dedicó un CD de imágenes tiernas y dulces. Había visto miles de esos en su oficina a un lado de su trabajo y se dio cuenta en seguida que ella los necesitaba para sobrepasar el horror que era ver esos asesinatos todos los días. Lo de JJ fue difícil, pero finalmente y tras examinar arduamente su oficina cuando Spencer buscaba su ropa, le otorgó un broche de pelo, ya que imaginaba que su rubia cabellera se vería mucho mejor con un dije que brillaba. Se lo había regalado su mamá hacía bastante, pero ella nunca llegó a usarlo, siempre tuvo el cabello corto por los hombros, un broche brillante no le parecía adecuado para ella. El de Spencer fue realmente difícil. Sabía que quería regalarle un libro, pero no estaba segura de saber cual. Él pudo haber leído todos los libros del mundo, así que pensó más en el significado del libro que en el libro en si. Examinó en su biblioteca y finalmente tomó su favorito y lo echó en la bolsa. En una hoja suelta de sus cuadernos escribió algunas cosas para agradecerles lo que habían hecho. Cuando terminó metió la hoja doblada sobre todos los objetos en la bolsa. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando. Frunció el seño e inconscientemente apretó la lapicera que aún sostenía en su mano. Sacó el libro que pensó para Spencer y le escribió en la primera hoja: _Tú eres como Juan Salvador Gaviota. Tientes una mente maravillosa. _

Cuando se sintió satisfecha, tomó la bolsa y salió de la habitación, no sin antes comentarle brevemente a Anne.

— Ey, devolveré la ropa, vengo en un rato.

— Mándale saludos al sexy agente.

— ¿A cuál de todos? — Preguntó girando los ojos.

— ¡A todos! — Rió.

Marlene salió del campus e intentó recordar como había vuelto de las oficinas del BAU hacia la Universidad. Se tomó cerca de siete colectivos, porque fue a todas las direcciones posibles de Quántico, en donde claramente no estaban las oficinas hasta que la encontró. Suspiró cansada, entrando en las oficinas. El guardia de seguridad la miró inquisidoramente.

— Buenas tardes, me llamo Marlene Graham, estuve aquí ayer, los agentes de la BAU me trajeron porque tuvimos un accidente en la calle y…

— ¿Eres la joven que tomó por rehén Kelly?

— ¡Si, si! Soy esa. Yo solo quería devolverles la ropa que me prestaron. ¿Podría entregarles esta bolsa? — Le preguntó dándosela. — Es importante.

* * *

Morgan y Hotch entraban a las oficinas de la BAU con unas carpetas en las manos, dispuestos a empezar un nuevo caso. Hotch cargaba un importante mal humor esa mañana, cansado y un poco molesto por no saber dividir su vida entre el trabajo y su pequeña familia. En la puerta, el guardia de seguridad los detuvo. Morgan lo miró consternado.

— Disculpen, una señorita dejó esto para ustedes antes de que vengan.

— ¿Una señorita? — Preguntó Hotch tomando la bolsa de madera. — ¿Quién?

El guardia no recordaba el nombre, pero si sabía quien era.

— La muchacha que Kelly tomó por rehén ayer.

— ¡Ah!

La verdad era que ellos tampoco recordaban el nombre de la chica, pero si la ubicaban, por lo que se dispusieron a aceptar el regalo y entrar a las oficinas. Morgan rió.

— Esto debe ser para Reid. — Hotch lo miró frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Para Reid? ¿Por qué habría dejado algo para él?

— ¿No es obvio? — Preguntó levantando las cejas con sorna. Le encantaba molestar al chico aún cuando este no estaba en la misma habitación.

Entraron a la oficina donde se reunían todas las mañanas a ver los casos, allí los esperaba JJ, Callahan, Rossi y García. En el momento que ellos entraban, llegaba detrás Reid.

— Hola _pretty-boy, _Mira lo que hay para ti.

Morgan le entregó la bolsa de madera sonrió.

— Siempre hay alguna a la que vuelves loca. — Comentó riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Se interesó JJ.

Reid miró adentro de la bolsa y vio un montón de objetos que no parecían significar algo para él.

— No tengo idea, ¿Esto es para mí? — Preguntó mirando con extrañeza a Morgan.

— Lo dejó la chica de ayer. — Dijo aclarándole la duda Hotch. — Nos lo dio el guardia, dijo que vino más temprano a dejarlo.

— ¿Marlene?

Reid sacó todos los objetos uno por uno y los puso en la mesa. Debajo de todo vio un papel doblado, encima de… ¿La ropa de JJ?

— Es tu ropa JJ — Comentó acercándole la bolsa. — Te la devolvió.

— Oh, genial, muchas gracias. ¿Y esas cosas que son?

Él abrió el papel y lo leyó, primero para sus adentros, de la forma más rápida, no le tomó ni un minuto, y después con calma y cuidadosamente a los demás.

— _Gracias agentes por haber sido tan condescendientes conmigo ayer. Ahí esta la ropa que me prestaron. También les envío algunos regalos para recompensarlos. Todas las cosas significan o significaron algo importante para mí, y confío que así como yo los analicé a ustedes a través de sus escritorios, ustedes sabrán bien cual es para cada uno. Estos regalos los representan de alguna forma. Marlene._

— ¿Regalos? — Comentó anonadado Morgan espiando las cosas de la mesa. Lo primero que vio Hotch fue el sticker amarillo de una cara sonriente. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, pero una pequeña sonrisita se le escapó.

— El sticker es mío. — Rió tomándolo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Penélope García atragantándose con el café. — ¿Estás seguro? Dice "_Smile, you're beautiful"_

Hotch le dirigió una mirada asesina y ella se calló.

— Le dijo que sonriera más seguido, estoy seguro de que es para él. — Intervino Reid. — Y esta pelota de perro, no puede ser más que para ti Morgan. Para Clooney.

— Pero… ¿Cómo demonios supo que tenía una perra?

— De la misma manera que supo quien era Maeve. — Comentó mirando el libro en la mesa. — Por nuestros escritorios. — Este CD dice _Imágenes tiernas_, estoy seguro de que es para ti García.

— Oh, no lo puedo creer, esta chica si que me conoce. — Exclamó emocionada tomando el CD con sus manos. — Ya necesitaba ver algo dulce y tierno.

JJ miraba con una sonrisa complacida a sus compañeros felices.

— El broche debe ser para ti JJ, aunque no te conociera, le prestaste ropa, seguro que te lo quiso retribuir de alguna manera.

Ella lo miró asombrada. Nunca le había llegado un regalo de una persona que no conocía, pero sintió una calidez dentro de ella y un agradecimiento intenso.

— Entonces, ese libro es para ti ¿No _pretty-boy?_

Reid observó la tapa. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. La última persona que le regaló un libro fue Maeve. La única persona que amó en esta vida, la misma que amó y perdió en un solo día. Sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente, tomó el libro entre las manos, y su instinto lo guió a abrir la primera página esperando encontrar la frase de Thomas Merton, pero se sorprendió al encontrar otra frase.

_Tú eres como Juan Salvador Gaviota. Tienes una mente maravillosa. _

Esta chica se empeñaba en recordarle todo el tiempo a Maeve, por eso la quería lejos, por eso no quería que la lastimaran, porque no estaba seguro de cuantas veces soportaría perderla, aunque sabía que Marlene no era ella, en ese momento la estaba representando, y no podía ser bueno para su corazón. Esto definitivamente no podría ser bueno.

Todos lo miraron con algo de tristeza y comprensión. Odiaba sentirse como un perro lastimado frente a todos, se los había aclarado cuando Maeve murió, que no quería que lo tratasen como si se fuera a romper. Apartó sus dudas con su mano despejándolas, y miró con atención a JJ que estaba por presentar el nuevo caso, aunque era difícil viendo el broche que Marlene le regaló.

A la salida, antes de abordar el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York, Reid pasó por la oficina de Penélope. Tenía unos minutos para hablar con ella antes de que se fueran.

— García… — Le susurró despacio, como hacía siempre.

— Oh cielos Reid, me asustaste, ¿Qué pasa?

— Solo quería que me averigües un número de teléfono.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, estaba segura de que no era para el caso, puesto que ni estaban en Nueva York, eso tenía que ser algo… ¿Personal?

— Si, dime ¿De quién?

— Marlene Graham. — Dijo carraspeando.

— Ah, es la niña del otro día, ¿No es así?

— Eh, si, es ella.

Penélope rió sugerente pero no dijo nada. Desde la muerte de Maeve evitaba tocar el tema de chicas con él, no sabía que tan susceptible se podría encontrar ese día, y no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Le recitó el número mientras él lo anotaba en un papel, y se despidió medio a las corridas. Afuera marcó el número en su celular. Miró la pantalla antes de apretar send, porque no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero recordó el libro, Juan Salvador Gaviota de Richard Bach en sus manos y supo que se lo tenía que agradecer. Esperó que marcara la línea.

— ¿Hola? — Contestaron al otro lado de la línea. Spencer carraspeó.

— Hola, Marlene.

— ¿Quién habla? — Preguntó ella y él pudo divisar el ruido de hojas cayendo. — Oh, diablos. Lo siento…

— Soy yo, Spencer de la BAU.

— ¿Spencer? — Cuestionó sorprendida. — Ah, hola, ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, estoy por viajar a Nueva York, a resolver un caso.

— Que raro. — Comentó con ironía, riendo. — Que raro que andes trabajando.

— Así es mi vida, todos los días. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Del otro lado no contestó nada, así que volvió a carraspear y se acomodó la corbata, aunque ella no podía verlo. — Solo llamaba para… agradecerte los regalos. Lo que hiciste por nosotros fue muy… lindo.

Marlene suspiró. No se esperaba que él la llamara para agradecerle, sobre todo porque no tenía su número, pero la hizo sentir feliz y cálida.

— Gracias. No fue nada. Sentí que tenía que retribuírselos de alguna manera, hicieron algo importante por mí el otro día.

— ¿Imprimirte la tesis? — Preguntó confundido.

— Salvarme la vida, Spencer. Y por eso voy a estar eternamente agradecida.

— Bueno, es lo que hacemos, a eso nos dedicamos.

— Por eso. Les mandé esos regalos en nombre de todas las personas a las que salvaron la vida.

— A veces saber eso no te ayuda a soportar la cantidad de muertes que vemos a diario. — Comentó mirando a un lado triste. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartando a Maeve de sus pensamientos.

— Spencer, las masacres y esas cosas ocurrirían sin o con ustedes investigando. Así fue siempre, y al parecer así seguirá siendo por ahora. El hombre es así, pasamos toda nuestra vida intentando destruirnos entre nosotros. No es algo que esté en tus manos, o en las de tu equipo, por eso es fantástico lo que hacen. Porque hacen la diferencia. Saben que esto pasa siempre, y tratan de que pase menos. Sin ustedes la desolación sería peor, así que contribuyen un montón, dalo por hecho Spencer.

El sonrió calidamente. Ella siempre encontraba las palabras justas.

— Tu mejor cualidad sigue siendo tu optimismo. No cambies nunca.

Marlene suavizó su expresión. Era agradable escuchar eso, sea quien fuera el que se lo dijera.

— Ya te tienes que ir ¿No?

— Si, nuestro avión sale ahora, ya, en estos momentos. — Su voz sonó apurada, nerviosa, casi como si se hubiera olvidado por completo del asunto.

— Ve tranquilo, resuelve el caso, salva a alguien y cuando vuelvas, quiero que me lo cuentes. Personalmente.

Spencer suspiró y se detuvo. Ese asunto parecía ser más importante para sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo que llegar antes de que se fuera el avión. Tenía una contradicción mental terrible con respecto a ese tema, pero finalmente, así como sus pies se detuvieron, su boca se movió sola.

— De acuerdo. Cuando llego te llamo.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Cartas y Llamados

**Este capítulo es bastante corto y bobo, pero solo es un puente para el próximo capítulo, mucho más interesante. ****Saludos a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: _Cartas y Llamados_**

Spencer volvía en el avión de Nueva York bastante cansado. Le pesaban inmensamente los párpados y cabeceaba constantemente. Habían estado cinco días de viaje en NY, durmiendo a medias, despertándose a la mitad de la noche por otros asesinatos, acostándose muy tarde, y levantándose muy temprano. Era ya entrada la noche cuando volvieron en el yet, y todo el equipo estaba exhausto. Acomodó la almohada en el vértice de la ventana y la pared para recostar su cabeza. Cuando se dispuso a dejar que sus párpados se cerraran y dormir, Morgan se sentó enfrente de él.

— Reid, ¿Tienes ganas de ir a comer con el equipo cuando lleguemos?

Spencer frunció el seño. ¿Justo ese día se le había ocurrido salir? Estaban cansadísimos, y además, le había prometido a Marlene verla cuando llegara de Nueva York.

— Lo siento, yo paso. — Murmuró indiferente, como usualmente solía hacer cuando tenía que excusarse.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¡Vamos muchacho! Hace mucho que no vamos a un bar a tomar algo…

— No puedo Morgan, tengo… cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cosas? — Preguntó levantando una ceja sugestivo. — ¿Qué cosas?

Spencer lo miró pensativo. Estaba decidido a no contestar esa pregunta y cerró los ojos como respuesta.

— Tengo que hacer cosas.

Morgan giró los ojos sonriendo. Era difícil convencer al muchacho cuando se empecinaba con algo. Se levantó y lo dejó dormir, él también estaba muy cansado. Atrapar a los tipos malos es muy desgastante.

Al aterrizar, Spencer bajó del yet con su habitual morral marrón de cuero y un par de cosas más en la mano. Bostezó y se estiró, tenía el cuello tensionado y estaba dolorido por haber dormido tan mal en el asiento. Morgan bajó detrás de él y le tocó el hombro con la mano amistosamente

— Última oportunidad _pretty-boy,_ ¿Vienes a cenar?

— No gracias Morgan, ya me prometí a otra persona… — Contestó de espalda levantando la mano para saludarlo. Morgan arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Esa chica… — Murmuró alegrándose de su compañero. — ¿Cómo se llamaba? — Preguntó al aire riendo.

* * *

Reid llegó a su apartamento pasadas las once. Dejó todo su equipo en su cama y se recostó. Casi podía quedarse dormido con la ropa puesta y las cosas esparcidas a su alrededor, pero no podía. No sin antes llamarla. Arrastró su mano hasta su morral y abrió el bolsillo para sacar su celular. Lo llevó hasta su rostro y buscó su número entre sus contactos. Llamó.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea seguido de un bostezo.

— Hola Marlene. Soy Spencer.

— Hola Spencer, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás de nuevo por Virginia?

— Si, recién volvimos. Acabo de entrar a mi departamento. Te llamaba porque dijiste que cuando volviera te contara como me fue…

— Me encantaría escucharlo. — Dijo ella sonriendo. — Pero, ahora no me dejan salir del campus. Es muy tarde, y por tu voz, parece que estás cansadísimo.

— La verdad es que si. — Comentó liberando todo el aire acumulado. — Pero no quería que pensaras que había llegado y no te había llamado.

— Spencer, probablemente ni me hubiera enterado. — Rió. — Y tampoco me molestaría, entiendo que tengas prioridades. No era necesario que me llames apenas salgas del vuelo. — Rió.

— No, no, quería hacerlo. — Respondió suspirando.

— Bueno, gracias. — Sonrió ella, y él podía jurar que sentía su mueca de felicidad como si la estuviera viendo. — Entonces, ¿Salvaste a alguna persona?

Spencer rió bajito mientras se levantaba para cambiarse. Sostuvo el teléfono con la otra mano.

— Si, aunque fue Morgan el que rescató a la mujer en peligro, Él hace eso, ¿Sabes? — Comentó buscando sus pantalones para dormir.

— Yo no hablaba del acto de rescatar, si no el de descubrir e investigar en si.

— Mmm, si, salvamos vidas hoy. — Respondió rindiéndose. Ella siempre iba a tratar de que él valorara algo sobre si mismo. — Atrapamos al tipo malo, si esa es tu pregunta.

— De acuerdo, eso es agradable de oír.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó sentándose en la cama y mirándose al espejo. No veía en él la seguridad que veía en Morgan cuando hablaba con chicas, no se veía la misma confianza.

— ¿Qué hice en estos días? Nada importante. Viendo como los demás están haciendo su tesis desesperadamente. En menos de un mes hay que entregarla.

— ¿Fuiste la primera en hacerla?

— Si, la terminé primera, pero estuve mucho tiempo haciéndola. Solo pensé que no iba a hacer como todo en mi vida, no iba a dejarlo para último momento.

— Al FBI le va a convenir tener una periodista amiga. Quizá JJ te pueda contactar con algunas agencias de noticias, o canales o diarios.

— Ella ni me conoce Spencer. — Rió Marlene mientras se tiraba de espaldas a su cama.

— Yo podría pedirle. — Le dijo un poco nervioso. Ella sonrió enormemente.

— Pues, entonces gracias. Pero no es necesario. Me conformo con ser amiga del FBI, a mi también me va a convenir.

— ¿Piensas romper un par de reglas? — Preguntó con un tono socarrón.

— No lo se, pero si lo hago, estaría bueno que desaparezcan de mi expediente. — Comentó riendo. — Spencer, no quiero robar más tu tiempo, mejor ve a dormir, se que estás haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo. Lo aprecio.

— Gracias. — Murmuró al instante que sentía como el sueño lo invadía poco a poco. — Que descanses Marlene.

— Igualmente tú, Spencer, te lo mereces. Salvaste el día.

Colgó su teléfono sonriendo. Esa chica siempre hacía lo mismo, pero le agradaba. Lo reconfortaba saber que alguien le quería levantar el ánimo. Se podía acostumbrar a eso incluso.

No volvió a llamarla en tres semanas. Estuvo inmerso en casos sumamente complicados y arriesgados en los que tuvo que poner el 100% de su cerebro y sus capacidades. Había sido en general un mes agotador. Demasiados casos difíciles en una misma semana, y demasiadas muertes en el mismo día. Estaban algo agotados mentalmente. JJ se estiró sobre su silla y lo miró.

— Ey, Spence, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Necesito que alguien cuide de Henrry, Will y yo iremos a ver a su madre, está internada y no quiero que Henrry la vea así.

— No es una mala idea, JJ, si un niño asiste al hospital es más fácil luego que se familiarice con la idea de la muerte. Será menos difícil explicarle luego donde irá ella si muere.

— Creo que él entiende perfectamente que es la muerte, sabe de que trabajamos, no necesito que se exponga más a eso.

— Bueno, como quieras. — Sonrió él mirándola de frente. — ¿Quieres que lo pase a buscar?

— No te preocupes. — Comentó ella firmando unos papeles. — Will pasará a buscarme y lo traerá. Ahora le aviso. Gracias Spencer.

Él sonrió y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando le entregaron un sobre. Se extrañó de verlo en la oficia, nunca le llegaban cartas ahí. La mayoría de las veces era su madre y se las mandaba a su departamento. El dorso del sobre decía "Dr. Spencer Reid de la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento." Desplegó la hoja que contenía dentro y lo leyó.

_"Spencer:_

_Si te lo preguntas, soy Marlene. No tengo tu número de teléfono, y borré el registro de llamadas la semana pasada, se ve que me olvidé de agendarte. Mala mía._

_Como no hablamos en estas semanas, te mandaba esto para comentarte un par de cosas. Hace tres días entregué la tesis y lógicamente tuve que defenderla. Me fue muy bien, hoy me entregaron mis resultados y aprobé, con una de las mejores notas. La mejor fue la de Anne, es increíble, ni ella cabe de emoción, estoy contenta por eso. Yendo al punto, en dos días me gradúo de Licenciada en Ciencias de la Comunicación, ¡Que emoción! Tendré que usar un estúpido birrete y túnica de graduación, como si estuviera en la secundaria, pero esos son detalles menores. Te escribía porque ustedes fueron los que, con su aporte, me ayudaron a tener la tesis perfecta. Su analista, Penélope si no me equivoco, fue la que numeró mi tesis, seguramente sin eso no habría aprobado… (¡Bueno, no para tanto! ¡Ja!) Quería invitarlos a ese momento, si tienen ganas de asistir. Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, si no estás muy ocupado. Entenderé que tengan casos que resolver. Sabes la dirección de mi Universidad, es la de Nacional de Virginia. Espero que puedan venir. _

_Con cariño, Marlene."_

Spencer sonrió con ternura. Ella lo estaba siendo partícipe de sus logros y le encantaba. Miró de reojo al resto del equipo, no estaba seguro de que todos quisieran asistir a su graduación, pero por ahí lograba convencer a Morgan. De todas formas, era algo que no se quería perder.

Antes de que se fueran todos de la oficina, JJ le dejó encargado a Henrry. Spencer lo llevó a su departamento en el auto y juntos miraron una película de Ciencia Ficción, que el mismo niño había elegido, hasta que, cansado por el ajetreado día de sus padres, se quedó dormido en el sillón. Spencer lo levantó y lo llevó a su cama, donde su rubia y brillante cabellera descansó en su almohada, llena de fragancia para cabello.

Cuando volvía de la habitación, tomó su teléfono y se sentó en el sillón sonriendo. Suspiró y marcó su número.

— Hola, Marlene.

— ¿Spencer? — Preguntó su voz adormilonada.

— Si, soy yo, ¿Te he despertado? — Dijo con voz trémula. — Lo siento mucho.

— No está bien. — Susurró la chica y escuchó que caminaba hacia algún lugar, y también el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. — Ya está. Discúlpame, Anne estaba durmiendo…

— ¿Quieres que te llame mañana?

— No, no está bien, ¿Recibiste mi carta?

— Si, hoy antes de salir de la oficina. Siento no haberte llamado pero…

— No tienes que explicarme nada Spencer, nunca te pedí que me llamaras, lo entiendo.

— No, pero quiero explicarte, porque realmente tenía muchas ganas de llamarte, pero estuvimos muy ocupados esta semana y…

— Lo entiendo. — Lo cortó sonriendo. — No me molestó, no te preocupes.

— ¿Alguna cosa te molesta? — Incrédulo preguntó.

— Pues… si, pero son pocas. — Rió. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Estoy cuidando a mi ahijado, el hijo de una compañera de trabajo.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó anonadada. — ¿Eres padrino de un niñito? ¡Es muy tierno! ¿Cómo se llama?

— Henrry, Henrry LaMontange.

— Oh, Henrry, y seguro debe ser tan inteligente como su padrino.

— Siempre da lo mejor de sí. — Comentó Spencer acercándose a mirarlo. El niño dormía plácidamente en su cama. — Y, cuéntame Marlene, ¿Cómo van tus últimos días como universitaria?

— Oh, de maravilla. Creo que extrañaré esto. — Le confesó con un tono algo falso de tristeza, luego riendo agregó. — ¡Al diablo, me voy de este lugar! No puedo estar más contenta.

— Oh, ¿En serio? Yo tenía mucho miedo de salir de la universidad.

— ¿En cual de todos tus doctorados Spencer? — Rió ella recostándose en el suelo. Se había metido en el baño hacía un rato con el solo propósito de no despertar a su amiga. — Yo quiero irme, quiero trabajar, quiero ponerme en acción. No quiero pasar toda mi vida sintiendo que incorporo más y más conocimientos y nunca los puedo aplicar a una situación. También quiero volver a Baltimore, a ver a mi familia.

— ¿Eres de Maryland? — Le preguntó atragantándose con el aire.

— Si, viví allí hasta ingresar a la universidad.

— ¿Por qué cruzaste de estado para estudiar aquí en Virginia?

— Maryland limita con Virginia, y realmente quería probar lo que era vivir por mi misma, así que decidí inscribirme en una universidad de algún estado limítrofe.

— ¿Y volverás cuando termine?

— Solo por un par de semanas. Iré a visitarlos y volveré. Creo que mi vida está en Virginia. Tendré que alquilar algún departamento, o algo, pero definitivamente me quedaré aquí.

Spencer tomó un sorbo de su café y suspiró. Le dolían los hombros de forma inconmensurable, y estaba ofuscado por eso, pero dentro de todo, el sabor suave de su café, el paso agradable de algo caliente por su garganta, y la voz de su amiga en el teléfono lo hacían sentir cálido.

— En serio deseo estar ahí cuando te gradúes. Trataré de llevar a Morgan. — Comentó estirando sus músculos.

— De verdad me gustaría que vinieras, pero entiendo si no puedes hacerlo…

— Marlene, está bien, iré. No te preocupes.

Ella sonrió, y fue interrumpida por un golpe sordo en la puerta y un grito gruñón del otro lado.

— ¡Marlene sal ya! ¡Necesito entrar! — Gritó estruendosamente Anne del otro lado mientras aporreaba la puerta. — Vamos, ¡tengo que hacer!

— ¡Ya salgo! — Le avisó a su compañera. — Spencer, tengo que colgar, ¿Nos vemos en mi graduación?

— Si, si, por supuesto. — Le contestó con torpeza. — Que descanses Mar… — Comenzó pero se detuvo estúpidamente. Había intentado encontrarle algún diminutivo a su nombre, y no estaba seguro de que sea apropiado lanzarlo por teléfono en ese momento. _Mar…_ hasta para él sonaba idiota. — Eh, lo siento, eh pensado que…

— Me encanta. — Respondió ella sonriendo con ternura. — Nadie me llama así, me gusta que seas el primero. — Su confesión hizo que Spencer abriera los ojos de par en par sorprendido. — ¡Que descanses!

Marlene cortó la comunicación dejando al genio sumamente atónito. Le recordó la vez que Maeve le dio _te amo_ por teléfono y él no había podido contestarle, nunca había podido decirle que él también la amó, que él también la quiso con desesperación. Esta vez si iba a poder contestar.

En la Universidad, Marlene sostenía su celular contra sus manos mirándose al espejo. Su cabello ondulado estaba mal acomodad, pero su sonrisa iluminaba todo rastro de estética desalineada. El grito de Anne la hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Maldita sea Marlene! ¡Sal de ahí que me meo!


	6. Capítulo Seis: The Beauty of Sadness

**¡Hola! Hace bastante que no publicaba, pero acá les dejo el otro capítulo. No lo pude terminar de revisar, así que cualquier error será corregido en estos días. Saludos**

**Les dejo una lista de reproducción hermosa, que me ayuda siempre que me trabo y que me inspira tremendamente. Escuchenla mientras leen si quieren. www . youtube playlist? list = PLb0wwijFZ2z4uDK2iBr5O75piDyX21q0R (junten los espacios.)**

* * *

**Capítulo**** Seis****: _The beauty of sadness_**

Marlene se despertó con energías renovadas ese lunes. Ese día se iba de la Universidad para nunca más volver… ¡Al fin! Había empacado sus cosas la noche anterior junto a Anne. Lo único que lamentaba era que su amiga del alma iba a volver a su ciudad natal, Asheville en Carolina del Norte, un estado limítrofe con Virginia, como Maryland de donde era Marlene. Esperaba que en el proceso cambiara de idea y decidiera quedarse en la ciudad por un tiempo, quizá podrían alquilar un departamento juntas, lo que era parecido a compartir habitación.

Ni bien se habían enterado de los resultados en las tesis, ambas se habían ido de compras al centro en busca de un vestido para la graduación. Anne eligió uno negro con tiras finas y corto hasta las rodillas, que contrastaba con su piel blanca pálida y sus ojos azules centellantes. Su cabello negro azabache brillaba como nunca. Se veía preciosa. Marlene escogió un diseño de invierno, dado que era pleno noviembre. Era de color rojo borgoña, con mangas largas, ceñido en la cintura y una falda medianamente amplia, hasta los muslos. Estaban felices con sus elecciones, aunque ninguna de las dos quería ese odioso birrete y la túnica de egresadas. Esa mañana, ambas despertaron cuando los rayos del sol, que se filtraban por las persianas, iluminaron sus rostros. La luz del día claro y soleado, aunque frío por ser casi finales de noviembre, abrazó sus cuerpos. Marlene bostezó y levantó a Anne con todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarla por el campus hacia el comedor a desayunar. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa con otras chicas. Todas parecían hablar animadamente sobre la ceremonia de egresados, sobre los vestidos, las decoraciones, y los títulos. Todas se graduaban en cosas diferentes, menos Marlene y Anne que salían con el mismo título de Licenciadas en Ciencias de la Comunicación.

— Entonces, ¿A quién eligieron para que le den el título? — Preguntó una de las chicas, que se recibía de Licenciada en Historia Nacional. — Yo elegí al profesor Miles.

— Yo a McHant. — Comentó Marlene sonriendo. — Fue la mujer que más me apoyó durante toda mi carrera. Y tu, Anne, por supuesto. — Rió mientras se comía la tercera medialuna. — Esto si lo voy a extrañar… ¡Amo las medialunas!

*.*.*

Spencer miraba en su placard toda la ropa que tenía. Se había despertado hacía un rato y tenía que llegar a la BAU por un nuevo caso. Parecía ser algo complicado, pero esperaba terminarlo antes de la noche, para ver la graduación de Marlene. Después de todo había convencido a Morgan y a Hotch para que lo acompañaran. Se puso un suéter, como usualmente hacía, y acomodó la corbata de su camisa, que se vislumbraba debajo. Se peinó su rebelde cabello, siempre desalineado, y salió de su departamento, con su bolso en una mano y su café en otro. El aire puro del invierno le llenó los pulmones y respiró profundamente. Llegó a las oficinas de la BAU a las diez de la mañana y lo primero que vio fue la foto de una mujer destripada en las pantallas de la sala de reuniones.

— Buen día. — Los saludó sentándose.

— No son precisamente buenos. — Contestó Hotch agarrándose el punte de la nariz.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Tres muertes en un mismo día. — Dijo Penélope pasando las imágenes en una pantalla. — En Delaware, cera de la frontera con Maryland. Todas fueron amarradas a un poste y torturadas hasta la muerte. Las autopsias no pudieron determinar el motivo exacto de la muerte, ya que las heridas múltiples dificultaron saber con precisión cual fue mortal.

— ¿Hubo otros ataques además de este? — Preguntó Spencer dándole un sorbo a su café.

— Si, hubieron otras mujeres fallecidas de la misma manera en el último mes.

— ¿Cuántas?

— Diez. — Comentó Morgan mirándolo serio. Spencer palideció.

— ¿Y por qué nos llaman recién ahora? ¡Es muy tarde!

— Las autoridades de Delaware no se dieron cuenta de que era el mismo su-des por la variedad de la tortura. Todas fueron atadas en un poste, pero tienen heridas diferentes, que no siguen un mismo patrón.

— Si. — Rió sardónicamente Morgan. — Aunque no lo creas, parece que recién en la décima tercera víctima se dieron cuenta de que podía ser un asesino en serie.

— Tenemos que salir ya. Trece en un mes es un número estrambótico y peligroso. Y temo que si las autoridades manejaron a la prensa como el caso, la ciudad debe estar escandalizada.

* * *

Se encaminaban a la escena del crimen apresuradamente. El caso era extremadamente delicado, todo el país estaba al tanto del "Asesino de Delaware" y había una crisis generalizada alrededor de él. Eran las siete de la tarde, cuando apareció la décima cuarta víctima en un lago. Aunque ellos ya lo sabían. El equipo sabía que Alison Mirrey había desaparecido hacía horas. Todo se había salido de control. Hotch y Rossi habían tenido una brillante idea de quien podría ser el asesino serial, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando Alison fue encontrada muerta, les cayó como agua helada el hecho de que no pudieron salvarla.

Y fue Morgan quien le puso final a esto. Odiaba ver como trataban a las mujeres como un pedazo de carne. Odiaba en general cuando a un ser humano se lo trataba como una basura, como un ser inservible y descartable, porque eso mismo había sentido él cuando su entrenador lo abusaba. Se sentía usado, inservible. Fue él quien lo encontró, después de horas de pensar, durante toda la mañana y la tarde, y quien, con la ayuda de la madre del asesino, dieron con su paradero, justo a tiempo para salvar a Marie Stand, de la cual ni siquiera se habían enterado que desapareció.

Y cuando volvían en el yet, Spencer miraba las fotos de Marie y de Alison y se preguntaba, ¿Qué diferencias había entre ambas? ¿Por qué una tuvo que vivir y otra no? ¿Por qué la vida permite que pasen estas cosas? ¿Qué había hecho Alison para merecer eso? ¿Qué había hecho Marie para no merecerlo? Suspiró, renunciado a la idea de obtener una respuesta y recortó su cabeza sobre la ventanilla. Cuando entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver la hora en su celular. 20:30 hs, Dios solo quería llegar a su casa y dor…

¡Marlene!

Abrió los ojos como platos y miró de nuevo su celular. ¡Por Dios, si le dijo que empezaba a las ocho! Ni siquiera había llegado a Virginia y ya estaba tarde. Se había olvidado por completo al ver la rudeza del crimen. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo.

— Reid. — Lo escuchó decir a su jefe. Spencer lo miró tristemente. — Siento que no pudiéramos ir a la graduación de tu amiga, pero…

— No hay problemas. — Lo cortó él sonriendo. — Sinceramente yo me acabo de acordar. Y sabía que si había un caso no podríamos ir. Lo entiendo.

— Pero escucha… — Intervino Morgan tocándole el hombro. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona. — Alguien subió al avión un traje. — Le comentó girando los ojos con fingida inocencia.

— Y pasaremos por el centro de Virginia antes de llegar a Quantico, así puedes bajar en la pista de aterrizaje de la ciudad. — Le contó Hotch con una imperceptible sonrisa.

— ¿De que están hablando? — Preguntó confundido Spencer, por casi, primera vez.

— Ah, me tomé el atrevimiento de comprar unas flores. — Gritó JJ saliendo de la cabina. — Digo, deberías disculparte por llegar tan tarde…

— Oh Dios… — Susurró el genio, al verse descubierto ante sus compañeros. — Las flores no son mi estilo…

— ¡Debes felicitarla! — Intervino Kate Callahan sonriéndole con ternura. — No lo olvides, ¡Se está recibiendo!

— Pero, tampoco vayas demasiado deprisa… — Comentó Rossi sin mirarlo. — No quieres terminar con tres divorcios como yo.

Los demás sonrieron, pero Spencer se sentía un poco abochornado. Sus compañeros le estaban dando… ¿Consejos románticos? Era un poco absurdo. Solo faltaba…

— ¡Solamente dile que es bonita! — Gritó la vocecita de García desde la pantalla de la notebook. Spencer saltó de su asiento con un ligero estremecimiento de miedo. _Oficina de la omnipotente García_ debía cambiar su lema a _omnipresente García. _Siempre estaba en todos lados…

* * *

Marlene había bajado del estrado hacía un rato. Ya le habían entregado el diploma y habían mencionado sus excepcionales logros en el año y en toda la carrera. Había recibido flores de su hermana mayor, que viajó desde Maryland para verla. Lamentablemente sus padres no pudieron. La enfermedad que aquejaba a su padre no le permitía viajar tan libremente, y su madre lo estaba cuidando en el hospital. Los cánceres terminales siempre son algo muy duro y complicado.

Ella había esperado que Spencer estuviera ahí, pero cuando no lo vio entendió que tendrían un caso y se olvidó del asunto. No quería recriminarle cuando sabía que eso podía pasar. Prefería que estuviera salvando a alguien a que fuera a su graduación y por eso alguien muriera. Se sentó en su silla de nuevo y vio subir a su amiga al estrado. Anne estaba radiante con su vestido negro, le reconocieron haber obtenido la nota más alta en la tesis con un diploma extra. Estaba muy contenta y se le notaba a leguas. Marlene se sintió por un momento como en la secundaria. Tenía la túnica azul y el birrete de egresados como todo el mundo, y todavía lo consideraba estúpido, pero estaba feliz. Extrañamente feliz y emocionada.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, pasaron a comer y a tomar algo con las familias de los que se recibían, algo pequeño que organizó la Universidad. Marlene hablaba con Clarise, su hermana, sobre la salud de su padre y otras cosas. Ella le había traído un precioso ramo de flores que ahora llevaba en sus manos. Sonreía enormemente, se sentía feliz de haber terminado por fin la maldita Universidad, aunque por dentro también estaba infinitamente triste, al saber que llegó el momento de la inminente muerte de su padre.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro. Aunque llevara un vestido con mangas largas, la sensación le atravesó la ropa. Se dio la vuelta intespectivamente con el seño fruncido.

— Hola. — Murmuró él. Le esquivaba la mirada, con algo de culpabilidad. Detrás de él llegaban sus compañeros, Hotchner y Morgan. Marlene sonrió, era tan grande su sorpresa, que si Spencer la hubiera estado mirando los ojos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que se le iluminó hasta la mirada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue cuando dirigió su mirada a sus manos. Llevaba un ramo de flores, con una tarjeta, pero también tenía algo que parecía ser un libro envuelto en un paquete rojo.

— Hola Spencer. — Susurró ella, contestándole al bajo tono con el que la saludó. — ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, bien, veníamos de un caso, sabes, esto es muy complicado…

— Lo se, no tienes que disculparte. Sabíamos que podía pasar.

— Pero… quería llegar al menos para verte un rato. — Confesó mirando sus pies. Marlene sonrió con ternura, casi como si viera a un niño. — JJ te trajo esto. — Le soltó entregándole las flores. — Ella pensó que yo podría dártelas, pero no son muy mi estilo.

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendidas. JJ, la rubia que hablaba con los periodistas, le había comprado un ramo de flores a Spencer para que se lo diera. Se sintió un poco avergonzada.

— Yo prefiero regalar algo que puedas usar. — Comentó entregándole. — Es mi favorito. Lo había comprado ayer, yo tengo uno que… bueno, tendría que contarte toda la historia de este libro, pero mejor luego.

— No te preocupes. — Sonrió ella tomando el paquete. — Voy a saludar a tus compañeros.

Morgan le sonrió complacido cuando lo saludó y le agradeció por el regalo que le hizo antes, la pelota para Clooney. Hotch le comentó austeramente que a su hijo Jack le había encantado el sticker amarillo y que lo usaban en el auto. Marlene sonrió, Spencer le llevaba diez años, Morgan veinte y Hotch treinta. Era increíble que sean compañeros de trabajo, llevándose diez años cada uno, y que lo hicieran tan bien. Definitivamente la edad no era algo importante.

— ¿Cuál caso fue el que les ocupó tanto tiempo? — Le preguntó a Spencer.

— Es el que llaman "Asesino de Delaware" fue algo bastante… complicado.

— Oh si, escuché sobre eso el otro día. ¿Encontraron al culpable?

— Morgan fue quien lo arrestó. Estaba furioso, él siempre tiene esos arranques de violencia cuando ve… bueno, lo que vimos en Delaware fue terrible.

— Lo se. Todo es terrible. — Comentó ella sentándose en una de las sillas. Spencer se quedó parado mirándola con tristeza. — Este mundo es espantoso. Es bueno que ustedes hagan algo para que sea mejor.

Él giró los ojos sonriendo con ternura. Siempre intentaba todo para hacerle saber que él hacía algo bueno en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué no miras el libro?

Marlene rasgó el papel de regalo despacio y lo quitó. Lo primero que vio fue el nombre del autor. Arthure Conan Doyle.

— _La Narrativa__ de John Smith. _Lo conozco, mi padre lo tiene en su biblioteca. Amaba a Arthure Conan Doyle, y era un adepto a las novelas policiales, sobre todo a Sherlock Holmes, por eso cuando salió a la luz este libro, el primero de Conan Doyle, supo que tenía que leerlo. Se lo compró mi hermana Clarise, y se lo llevó al hospital…

— ¿Está internado? —Preguntó asombrado.

— Si, tiene un cáncer terminal de pulmón. — Respondió ella esquivando su mirada. — Hace un año que está luchado, pero no hay… no hay solución.

— Lo siento. — Comentó él sin saber bien como actuar. Marlene era un misterio para Spencer. Siempre parecía radiante, feliz y positiva. No entendía como podía ser así y no se imaginaba el dolor que estaba sufriendo en verdad. No se imaginaba que esa felicidad era una máscara para ocultar su verdadera tristeza. Ella suspiró.

— Está bien… es algo que no se puede cambiar, lamentablemente. — Miró el libro que tenía en sus manos y volvió su vista a él. — ¿Cuál es tu historia con este libro?

Spencer la miró y se mordió la mejilla interna. Era un tema bastante delicado.

— Me lo regaló… Maeve. — Confesó por fin suspirando. — Cuando nos íbamos a encontrar por primera vez ella me lo regaló. Desde entonces fue… mi libro favorito.

Marlene lo observó profundamente. Eso era algo que lo intimidaba, pero le gustaba. Ella no bajaba su mirada, ni la esquivaba solo porque él le estaba contando algo triste. Ella no le tenía lástima. Suspiró sentándose a un lado. Le temblaban las manos al tener que hablar de Maeve, siempre le pasaba. Eran como pequeños ataques de pánico al confesar que amó a una mujer, pero que al mismo tiempo, no tuvo la oportunidad de amarla.

— Las personas no se van sin dejarnos una gran lección. — Reflexionó en voz alta. — Hace unos meses, hablé con mi papá por teléfono y me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar. _Sonríe siempre, porque la vida siempre va a ser una mierda, pero uno siempre tiene que intentar luchar contra eso. Siempre. _Yo le digo la lección de los siempres. — Sonrió con melancolía. A sus ojos acudieron las lágrimas que reprimió por un año. — ¿Qué te enseñó Maeve a ti?

Spencer calló. La voz entrecortada de Marlene, y el recuerdo de Maeve eran algo devastador. Recordó a Thomas Merton a su frase y sonrió. Esa era la más bella lección que pudo haberle dejado. Con cuidado y suavidad dejó que las palabras fluyeran de su boca, así como imaginó que ella se las diría.

— _El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontraremos el sentido de la vida por nuestra cuenta. Lo encontraremos junto a otro. _

Marlene se dio vuelta a verlo, y las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, mojando el piso con su refulgir cristalino.

— Ella escribió esa frase de Thomas Merton en _La Narrativa__ de John Smith_, cuando me lo regaló. Y desde entonces no pude enfrentarme a eso. No podía leer si quiera el nombre del autor, porque sabía que tenía razón. Yo había encontrado el significado de la vida con ella. Ella era la mujer que quería, con quien habría pasado mi vida, por quien habría ofrecido todo. Por eso no podría leer esa frase, me hacía recordar a eso que perdí.

— Hoy la dijiste. — Respondió ella mirando sus zapatos de tacón. — Es un progreso.

— Quizá se debe a que entendí que Maeve fue única en mi vida, pero puede haber más. Más personas como ella que me hagan encontrar el significado de la vida. Personas como mis compañeros de trabajo, mi madre, aunque quiera evitarla.

Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

— Sabes, desde chica creo que el amor llega a nuestras vidas de diferentes formas. Como amigos, como hermanos, como padres, como parejas. No importa que forma tome en este mundo, lo importante es que llegue. — Comentó mirando a su hermana Clarise, quien charlaba amenamente con los agentes de FBI. Cada tanto los miraban, por eso, en el momento que no les prestaron atención, Marlene tomó la mano del genio y tiró de él. — Ven, vamos afuera un rato.

Ella lo condujo silenciosamente hasta el jardín trasero del campus. Un hermoso prado con algunos árboles y flores. En el centro, una fuente apagada, y alrededor, en forma de círculo se ubicaban algunas aulas. Marlene se sentó en el borde de la fuente y él la imitó.

— Gracias por haber venido hoy. Hiciste dos cosas importantes para mí. Salvar a alguien y venir. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó confundido mirándola.

— La persona a la que salvaste hoy.

Spencer evocó el recuerdo de las dos fotos en el yet. Alison y Marie, una había muerto y la otra no.

— Marie Stand. Una chica de veinte años. — Respondió mirando el césped bien cortado y las margaritas en una esquina. Brillaban radiantes a pesar de que era de noche. — Pero no logramos salvar a Alison Mirrey, y eso… no es algo que me guste.

— Spencer, hicieron lo que pudieron.

— Es nuestro trabajo. — Respondió ofuscado. — Esa no puede ser una excusa, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, somos el FBI, si no hacemos esto bien, ¿Quién lo hará?

— ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo? Sabes que das lo mejor de si, no tienes que sentir esa culpa espantosa por lo que no pudiste hacer. Siéntete feliz por lo que si lograste. _Siempre sonríe. _— Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. — Todos tenemos motivos para llorar, así que piensa en uno para sonreír y eso bastará.

Spencer la miró. Era increíble lo mucho que ella le estaba enseñando, a pesar de tener diez años menos, a pesar de ser solo una niña, a pesar de no haber visto ni la décima parte de lo que él vio, pero sin embargo vivió la triste enfermedad de su padre. Los demonios y tristezas que Marlene cargaba en su espalada eran tan grandes y tristes como los de Spencer, y sin embargo ella _siempre sonreía. _Cada vez que abría la boca, le daba un motivo para sonreír, un lema de felicidad, una frase positiva.

Pocas personas pueden ser así de luchadoras, pocas personas pueden ponerle el cuerpo a una situación tan triste y delicada. Pocas personas soportarían algo así como lo soportaba Marlene. Ella intentaba traducir todos esos sentimientos devastadores en lecciones de bien y modelos de vida que alentaran a los demás y a ella misma. _Es una luchadora, _pensó Spencer. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, esa inteligencia y ese sentimiento de lucha, pasión y positivismo, lo cautivó. La miró cuando ella no lo observaba y pudo delinear sus facciones a la perfección. Puso una mano en su hombro y ella lo observó, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una mueca de felicidad. _Si hasta convierte la tristeza en belleza._

— Definitivamente hoy me has enseñado muchas lecciones Marlene. — Le confesó acercándose y ella lo siguió. Le dio el pie para que lo besara.

Y ella lo besó. Desde la última vez que había besado a una persona, habían pasado dos años, cuando Diane lo besó a fuerza bruta frente a Maeve y más atrás, cuando Lila lo besó en la pileta, con tan solo veinticuatro años. No podía establecer una comparación entre esos momentos, porque en todos se había sentido de maneras completamente diferentes. Lila era un _crush_, un enamoramiento o gusto fugaz, algo que rápidamente olvidó. Diane fue su verdugo, su ejecutora, la persona que le quitó lo más importante en su vida. Y Marlene… bueno, ella simplemente era ella. Alguien que le producía un _no se que, _indescifrable, que aún no podía entender.

Morgan salió al patio con Hotch para buscarlo, y se sorprendieron un poco al encontrarlo abrazado a la joven licenciada. Apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica y con sus largos brazos la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era distendida, tranquila, casi como si estuviera dormida plácidamente. Morgan sonrió.

— Vamos Hotch, dejémoslo un rato más.

Su jefe lo siguió con una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

— Si, Reid tiene derecho a ser feliz también.


	7. Capítulo Siete: La Lección de los Siempr

**!Hola¡ Si, volví después de tanto tiempo, pero tengo excusas... hace dos meses empecé la Universidad y hasta que me acomodé y tuve mis primeros parciales, no pude escribir ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Ahora volví. Espero que sea de verdad jajaja. Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: _La Lección de los Siempres._**

Spencer había sido claro con respecto al tema. No quería que nadie se enterara, que nadie supiera lo que tenían. Solo confiaba en sus compañeros, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más por su trabajo. Le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie que salía con un agente del FBI, si no con un aburrido doctor, que no tenía nada de especial. Y ella lo aceptó y lo entendió. Sus preocupaciones y su sufrimiento eran un motivo suficiente para intentar protegerla de todos. No podía quitarle eso.

Marlene entró a la sala del hospital a ver a su padre. Hacía unos días que había salido de la Universidad y lo primero que hizo fue viajar a Baltimore, Maryland a ver a su familia. Su hermana Clarise había viajado al día siguiente de su graduación, y se encontrarían en la clínica. Cuando puso un pie en el pasillo de las habitaciones de enfermos terminales, supo que estos eran probablemente los últimos días de su padre y que era terrible saber que te estas muriendo y no poder hacer nada. Ella siempre consideró que las últimas palabras de una persona tenían que resumir su vida, así que repasó mentalmente toda la trayectoria de su padre. Un hombre bueno, fue adinerado y tuvo muchos negocios, pero sobre todo siempre fue feliz. Le enseñó la Lección de los Siempres y también la cumplía. Era el primero en sonreír, en verle el lado positivo a las cosas, en transmitir alegría y confianza. No entendía como un camino de amor y de paz lo había llevado a una enfermedad tan destructiva. Estaba convencida de que las enfermedades surgían por el estado mental en que uno se encontrase, o por la manera de actuar y las contradicciones que rondaran su vida, por eso no entendió que hizo mal su padre, que falló en sus actos, en su cabeza, para llevarlo a una muerte tan poco pacífica.

_Los genios tienen cáncer._

La sobresaltó una frase que dijo su hermana una vez. La rubia cabellera de Clarise se movía al viento mientras le decía que muchos genios habían muerto de cáncer. Ella no estaba segura de que eso fuese cierto, ni siquiera podía nombrar uno que haya muerto así, pero el consuelo la conmovió y en ese momento la abrazó. Quizás Dios se llevaba a los buenos para un propósito mayor. Quizá necesitaba a las mentes más brillantes y hermosas para algo más _grande. _No estaba segura de que los genios murieran de cáncer, pero si estaba segura de que los bueno morían. Los buenos morían, era un hecho, y se lo podía confirmar Spencer, eso lo sabía de sobra, cuando mientras en la tierra quedan los criminales más espantosos vivos, en el más allá donde quiera que se fueran las almas buenas, estaban todas esas víctimas inocentes y almas que hacían bien a la humanidad.

_Los buenos mueren. _

Entró a la sala de su padre, pero parecía estar durmiendo. Su madre la miró y sorprendida, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Marlene se dejó llevar preocupada, pensando que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero los ojos inescrutables de su madre parecían querer decirle otra cosa, otro problema.

— ¿Qué pasa má? — Preguntó preocupada. Ella la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no contestó. — ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— Clarise... — Sollozó. — Clarise...

— ¿Qué pasó con Clarise? — Le preguntó sosteniéndola de los hombros. Su cuerpo se derrumbaba contra el de ella. — Contéstame má, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— ¡Desapareció! Hoy a la mañana no estaba, y su departamento está hecho un desastre. Los policías dicen que puede ser... el...Dios mío.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser qué? —Gritó en el medio del pasillo, y los enfermeros fueron a intentar callarlas.

— ¡El Asesino Dorado de Baltimore! —Sollozó en un graznido irreconocible.

Marlene la dejó escapar de sus brazos tapándose la boca. _Dios mío, voy a perder a mi padre y a mi hermana en el mismo día. _

Levantó a su madre y se la encargó a las enfermeras que la llevaron a otra habitación para que se calmara. Ella salió al patio del hospital, se sentó en una mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara. Su padre no lo sabía, seguro que no. No podía saberlo. Estaba a punto de morir, no puede saber que su hija mayor fue secuestrada por un asesino en serie. Se hizo una bolita sobre el asiento, que acompaña en juego a la mesa de material para el jardín con los comunes azulejos de todos los colores pegados sobre toda su superficie.

_Dios mío, voy a perderlos a los dos hoy, voy a perderlos a los dos..._

Se levantó con la cara llena de lágrimas, quitándole el poco maquillaje que llevaba ese día y marcó el número de Spencer. Ella sabía que su Unidad trabajaba los asesinatos en series y que probablemente ahora mismo estuvieran investigando ese mismo crimen, porque hacía un par de semanas que el Asesino Dorado de Baltimore aterrorizaba la ciudad.

— ¿Hola, Marlene?

— Hola Spencer. — Murmuró ahogada entre sus propias lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó alarmado. — ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— Mi hermana... — Graznó incapaz de decir una palabra coherente.

— Marlene, respira. — Le dijo Spencer tranquilamente, intentando calmarla. — Respira profundo e intenta calmarte. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

— Hoy vine al hospital a ver a mi padre... — Empezó con la voz embotada de tristeza. — Y... mi mamá salió a contarme que mi hermana desapareció hoy a la mañana. Su departamento estaba todo revuelto, como si se hubiera resistido. Las autoridades dicen que fue...

— El Asesino Dorado de Baltimore. — Susurró pensativo. — Estamos por salir hacia allí, pero no sabía que la última desaparecida era tu hermana. — Respondió suspirando.

— Yo solo... solo te llamaba porque sabía que tú puedes hacerlo. Spencer, mi papá no va a sobrevivir mucho tiempo más. Por favor, por favor. — Rogó volviendo a llorar. — Necesito que la encuentres, necesito que él la vea antes de morir.

— Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Marlene. Daría mi vida por eso.

Ella no pudo escuchar más y colgó el teléfono escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y abandonándose a la pena.

_Sonríe siempre._

Pero no podía. Había veces en que tienes que llorar y dejar que el dolor te abrume porque esa era la única manera de descargarse, de sacar afuera la tristeza y de procesarla. Y ella lo había reprimido durante mucho tiempo.

Spencer llegó a Baltimore una hora más tarde, bastante alterado por el caso y preocupado por Marlene y su repentino ataque de desesperación. Sabía que no podía verla, porque ella podría ser una testigo al igual que su madre, pero quería estar allí y abrazarla.

— Spencer. — Lo llamó Hotch y él lo miró a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir. — Escucha, esto es importante. Se que estás comprometido emocionalmente con esta situación pero déjame resolverlo por mi cuenta. No quiero que esto termine como Maeve.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y él lo miró. Sabía que tenía razón, pero la mención se Maeve le pareció innecesariamente morbosa. Aún así no iba a quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados mientras un asesino tenía secuestrada a la hermana de Marlene.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital en las camionetas negras de la BAU para interrogar a los familiares de Clarise Graham. Spencer fue enviado a su casa con Morgan y JJ, para alejarlo de Marlene y su familia por un rato. Callahan, Rossi y Hotch se encargaron de hablar con la madre que reposaba en una habitación cercana a la de su marido.

— Por favor. — Rogó ella. — No le cuenten a mi marido. No necesito que se entere de lo que pasó. Por favor.

— Esta bien. — Le concedió Hotc tocándole el hombro. — Necesito que responda algunas preguntas.

Callahan encontró a Marlene escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos, casi dormida. Respiraba tranquilamente y su celular descansaba a su lado, parecía haber estado viendo una foto de ella y su hermana. Kate le tocó el hombro y ella se incorporó asustada.

— Tranquila. Soy Kate Callahan, agente del FBI, de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento. Soy compañera de Spencer.

— ¿Él esta aquí? — Preguntó pegando un salto y parándose.

— No, él fue a la casa de tu hermana. Vengo aquí a hacerte unas preguntas.

Kate hablaba con tranquilidad, y una suavidad increíble. La hacía sentirse a salvo, tranquila, como si todo fuese posible. Quizá Kate fuera nueva en la BAU, pero se estaba ganando su lugar y lo hacía bien.

— Necesito que me digas que hace tu hermana. ¿A qué se dedica?

— Ella... había dejado su trabajo hacía poco porque, bueno, decía que no le pagaban bien, pero a mi me contó que su jefe era un abusivo y le ofreció dinero a cambio de sexo. — Murmuró evitando mirar a la agente. — No creo que él le haya hecho daño, solamente quería acostarse con ella, pero no que llegara a lastimarla. Eso decía ella.

— ¿Dónde era ese trabajo?

— Era recepcionista en la Clínica Smally Center. Pero cuando se fue de allí, consiguió un trabajo como instrumentista quirúrgica en el Hospital San Nicolás.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo pasó entre ambos trabajos?

— Cuando dejó la Cínica Smally Center tenía 25 años, y dejó de trabajar para terminar la carrera de instrumentista quirúrgica que había empezado cuando salió de la secundaria. A los 30 entró a trabajar en el Hospital San Nicolás.

Kate le agradeció, se le había ocurrido una idea que podría ser crucial y se levantó para buscar a Hotch. Lo encontró hablando con Rossi afuera de la habitación de la madre de Marlene, Ariana Graham.

— ¿Qué averiguaste? — Le preguntó su jefe.

— Clarise había trabajado en una clínica como recepcionista y en un hospital como instrumentista. Las otras víctimas... trabajaban en hospitales también. O estaban asistiendo a un turno cuando fueron secuestradas. — Comentó y les proporcionó toda la información que le dio Marlene.

— El su-des podría haber sido un enfermo, o alguien que fingía serlo.

— Probablemente... — Intervino Rossi. — fuera un enfermo terminal. La forma en que comete los crímenes gritan desesperadamente su último momento de gloria, su último adiós, la última oportunidad que va a tener para hacer algo en su vida.

— A menos que estos casos se remonten a años más atrás, tuvo que haberla conocido como instrumentista. Así que tuvo que haberlo operado. — Hotch pensó para si mismo y luego miró a la joven agente. — Llama a García. Tenemos que ver todos los pacientes que atendió Clarise y cruzarlos con las clínicas donde fueron las otras víctimas.

* * *

Marlene estaba sentada en el sillón de una de las oficinas de la Policía de Baltimore con Spencer. Lo había visto recién entrada la noche, cuando Hotch y Callahan la llevaron para que pudiera verlo. Ella estaba extrañamente callada. No hacía ningún comentario, solo jugaba con el dedo pulgar de Spencer y se acomodaba el pelo.

— Marlene... — Susurró mirándola. Ella le esquivó la mirada y escondió la cabeza en su cuello.

— No. — Susurró contra su cuerpo. Su cálido aliento le provocó un escalofrío. — No quiero hablar.

— Esta bien. — Murmuró él abrazándola. — Sabes, estuve pensando en que tú me has contado mucho de tu vida, pero no sabes nada de la mía. ¿Te gustaría escuchar?

Marlene asintió débilmente con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. Él sonrió.

— Mi mamá era una profesora de literatura. Me leía mucho cuando yo era chico y a mi me encantaba que lo haga. — Empezó a contarle. Él sabía que sus compañeros estaban en la casa de quién podría ser el Asesino Dorado de Baltimore y Marlene también, por eso estaba intentando distraerla. Hotch le dio órdenes de quedarse ahí, argumentando que le servía más a Marlene en ese momento que a ellos. — Ella tiene esquizofrenia. — Le confesó, temeroso de lo que pudiera pensar. — Cuando mi papá nos abandonó, yo la interné porque me parecía que no le hacía bien como vivía. Y... — Se cortó de pronto, inseguro, y continuó con voz trémula. — Le escribo todos los días, contándole lo que hacemos, y las cosas que me pasan. Me gusta compartir eso con ella, pero...

Marlene lo miró seriamente. Aún había vestigios de las lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos.

— Se las escribo para acabar con la culpa que me produce no visitarla. Así que supongo que no es un buen motivo, ¿No? — Le dijo riendo irónicamente mientras corría un mechón de sus ojos vidriosos. Ella sonrió con el seño fruncido de tristeza y lo besó rozando los labios levemente.

Por la puerta entró JJ e interrumpió el momento. Tenía una sonrisa aliviada.

— Siento interrumpir pero... — Empezó sonriendo. Marlene la miró esperanzada. — Afuera hay alguien que te está esperando.

Marlene brincó y se encaminó hacia la sala detrás de la rubia. Al salir, vio algo que le quitó el aliento, y se emocionó. Su mamá lloraba abrazada a su hermana Clarise. Había otra chica, probablemente la rescataron también, sentada en un sillón con el que parecía ser su padre. Ella se acercó y abrazó de lleno a su hermana.

— Dios mío Clarise, te amo tanto. — Graznó llorando de felicidad. — Estas bien, no lo puedo creer, estás a salvo.

Después de un momento, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Hotch.

— ¿Quién era el que la secuestró? ¿De donde la conocía?

— Era el doctor con el que trabajaba. Pensamos que sería un paciente, un enfermo terminal que iba a los hospitales en busca de víctimas, pero era el doctor. Trabajaba en todos los hospitales donde las víctimas fueron secuestradas.

Marlene lo miró profundamente. Estaba feliz de que ese tipo estuviera tras las rejas, pero ahora entendía un poco el sentimiento de Spencer de que hay tantos otros dando vuelta por el mundo.

Las tres se encaminaron hacia el hospital de nuevo a ver a su padre. Marlene, le agarró la mano y le contó que había terminado re bien su carrera, y que salía con alguien. Les contó sobre Spencer, solo a ellos, su familia, que era del FBI, que era increíble, y que salvaba a personas todos los días, y cuando estaban por ser las doce y media de la noche, su padre entró en esa etapa, en ese filo entre la vida y la muerte. Se arrimó contra su mujer y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra su vientre y con las manos tomadas por sus hijas. Parecía sentirse en paz. Formaron un abrazo a su alrededor y él soltó entre gemidos de molestia:

— _Siempre sonrían. Siempre._

Marlene recordó sus pensamientos sobre las últimas palabras de las personas y pensó que esa era adecuada para la vida que había llevado su padre. La resumía por completo y le dejaba la más importante lección que le enseñó.

Afuera, en la sala de espera, Spencer estaba sentado en las incómodas sillas del pasillo. Suspiró pesadamente. Hotch le había concedido el permiso de quedarse hasta el día siguiente para estar con ella esa noche, en la que tal vez su padre muriera. Marlene empujó la puerta del pasillo, y salió a la sala pidiendo un doctor. Él se levantó alarmado y se acercó a abrazarla. No le dijo nada, porque entendió que ella necesitaba silencio como le había pedido en la oficina de Policías de Baltimore. Solo necesitaba su compañía, su presencia, y el silencio que pudiera darle. Cuando ella pudo calmar su voz, se separó un momento para mirarlo. Él le acarició el cabello, y movió la boca hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensando, en un gesto característico de él cuando no sabía que decir. Ella llenó el espacio.

— Sabes... siempre consideré que las últimas palabras de una persona debían ser importantes, que eran lo último que tenía que decir en el mundo, lo último que podían mostrar. ¿Sabes que dijo mi papá? — Preguntó retóricamente, no esperaba una respuesta. — Nos dijo que sonriéramos siempre. Que irónico.

Spencer escondió su rostro en su cabello pensando. Cuando dijo _las últimas palabras de una persona, _invariablemente no pudo evitar pensar en lo último que dijo Maeve. _"Thomas Merton. Es lo único que nunca podrás quitarnos."_

Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza esa frase, porque Maeve estaba muerta y Marlene no, y porque ella había perdido a su padre recién y tenía que apoyarla. Siempre sonríe ¿No?


	8. Capítulo Ocho: El Juego de los Secretos

**Hola a todos, ¿Como andan por ahí? Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración antes de proseguir con la historia. Cuando comencé a escribirla, a principio de año creo, no había visto entera la serie, es más, iba por las primeras temporadas y ni siquiera sabía que pasaba en las otras. Tenía alguna idea porque soy tan ansiosa que me auto spoileé varias veces, como con Maeve, que ya sabía su destino desde que empecé por la temporada uno... El punto es que, esta historia se sitúa temporalmente en la última temporada, la diez, eso lo indica la presencia de Callahan, y JJ es perfiladora no enlace con los medios de comunicación. Esto lo aclaro porque presenté en el primer o segundo capítulo a JJ como "enlace" y es porque yo estaba viendo las primeras temporadas y no sabía que eso iba a cambiar. Por lo tanto eso quedará como un error temporal en la historia y pido disculpas. Me planteé cambiarlo, y quizá luego lo haga, pero también está el tema de que JJ daba la conferencia de prensa que vio Marlene cuando llegó al lugar donde conoció a Spencer y alterar eso sería alterar toda la historia, porque desde que JJ dejó de ser enlace, los comunicados los hace Hotch, así que bueno... acá estamos, ahora que terminé todo lo visto hasta ahora de la serie me doy cuenta. Siento este y probablemente otros errores que puedan encontrar y que no sé, al menos hasta que relea la historia. Saludos y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds no me pertenece, todo es de la cadena CBS y su creador Jeff Davis. **

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: _El Juego de los Secretos_**

Marlene se había quedado alrededor de un mes en Baltimore, Maryland con su familia. Spencer se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella, pero no quiso. Había mucho trabajo que hacer en Virginia y Marlene tenía su cuota de responsabilidades con su familia en ese momento. Luego de la muerte de su padre, y su funeral, las tres, su madre, su hermana y ella decidieron renovar la casa, empacar las cosas de él y modificar los ambientes para darle otro aire, algo más novedoso y actual. De alguna manera procesaban su muerte haciendo un cambio en su casa familiar, dándole un aire nuevo y más relajado.

Después del mes más difícil de Marlene, ella decidió que era hora de volver y conseguir un trabajo en Virginia. Ella y Anne habían rentado un apartamento en la ciudad. Al final Anne desistió de volver a Ashville en Carolina del Norte y se quedó en la ciudad esperando a su amiga. De hecho fue la misma Anne quién hizo los arreglos del alquiler y la mudanza mientras Marlene estaba en Maryland. Ella ya estaba viviendo ahí, y se hizo cargo de todas las cosas que Marlene dejó en la Universidad y no había tenido tiempo de recoger. Anne entendía perfectamente que su amiga del alma había ido a visitar a su padre enfermo y no volvía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— En serio, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo de estas cosas mientras no estuve. — Comentó sonriendo cálidamente su amiga el día que llegó de Maryland. Estaban tomando chocolate caliente en un sofá que los padres de Anne le llevaron al nuevo departamento. — Y siento no haber estado aquí para elegirlo y decorarlo.

— Cielos, Marlene, no tienes que pedir disculpas. Tu padre estaba enfermo y un psicópata secuestró a tu hermana, ¿Realmente crees que debes pedirme perdón?

Ella sonrió. El calor de su amistad y el chocolate caliente eran tan cálidos que por un momento se olvidó del invierno que azotaba afuera. Anne era una persona excepcional. Podía hacerse cargo de los asuntos de todo el mundo y llevarlos en la espalda. Era de esas amigas que nunca te decepcionarían.

— Me enteré que fue la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI la que salvó a tu hermana. — Le insinuó moviendo las cejas hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó a la defensiva Marlene mirándola.

— Por favor, ¿Me vas a decir que no sales con ese agente sexy?

— ¿Cuál de todos? — Dijo riendo y girando los ojos. — A ti todos te parecieron sexys.

— Si bueno, pero hablo de ese, el alto y flaco… ¡El geniecito!

Marlene sonrió tontamente y le dio la espalda. Llevó su taza de chocolate a la pequeña cocina blanca.

— Sabes, en Maryland, en el funeral de papá, conocí a un viejo amigo suyo. Parecía que no se habían visto en años, pero que fueron realmente muy cercanos. — Comentó apoyando las manos en la mesada de la cocina. — Trabaja para un periódico de Virginia, en el The Connection Newspapers. Le conté que acababa de terminar mi licenciatura y ¿Sabes qué? Dijo que podía trabajar ahí como cronista escribiendo una columna sobre política y crímenes. ¿Lo puedes creer? Tengo que dar una entrevista esta semana, pero me aseguró que movería todos los hilos para que trabaje ahí. Supongo que era una forma de redimirse con mi padre por no haberlo visto en tantos años.

— ¡Oh Marlene, eso es genial! — Chilló emocionada. — Yo también conseguí trabajo en este mes. Por ahora estoy en el área de publicidad de una pequeña empresa de alimentos. Trabajaré con la gente que decide que palabras usar y cuales no en los anuncios publicitarios.

Marlene la miró sonriendo. Estaban haciendo algo, por fin, dejaron atrás esa Universidad para entrar de lleno en el terreno laboral donde podían desemplear todo lo que aprendieron durante años.

— ¿Se lo contaste a Spencer? — Preguntó Anne mirándola de reojo.

— ¡Cierto! Tengo que llamarlo. — Gritó levantándose de un salto y corriendo hasta su teléfono. Se paró en seco antes de llegar a la otra habitación y la miró. — ¡Oye!

— Me lo acabas de confirmar, querida Marlene. — Rió su amiga calentándose las manos en la taza.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación, ella sonrió y se volvió hacia Anne.

— No se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿Sabes? Es un secreto.

— De acuerdo. — Contestó sonriéndole. — Entiendo.

* * *

Marlene caminaba por la acera rumbo a su entrevista de trabajo. Estaba algo nerviosa, y temía no entrar, pero el amigo de su padre, Harold, le aseguró que ingresaría a como de lugar. El sol le pegaba en la espalda como una pincelada de calidez y la hacía sentir mejor. Era una mañana de invierno pero el sol brillaba en la punta del cielo. Mientras cruzaba una calle, buscó su celular para llamarlo.

— ¿Hola Spencer?

— Marlene, hola. — Le contestó sonriendo cuando atendió. — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Bien! Estoy yendo a mi entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿En serio? Wow, seguro te va a ir bien.

Spencer le comentó sobre casos, mujeres, hombres y niños que murieron o rescataron en la última semana. Todos los nombres se entremezclaban en su cabeza, confundiendo hasta su memoria eidética. Los hechos, la sangre y el dolor aparecían de diferentes formas en su cabeza, y hablar de eso lo ayudaba a ordenarlas. Marlene lo invitó a que fuera después del trabajo a su departamento. Anne iba a cenar con su novio, un chico que conoció en la Universidad cuando comenzó la carrera.

— Tengo ganas de verte. — Le había confesado antes de cortar y él sonrió, en parte nervioso y en parte enternecido.

* * *

Spencer miraba los papeles en la mesa y frunció el seño abatido. Llevaban horas dándole vuelta al último caso y aún no llegaban a nada certero. JJ se sentó a su lado con una taza de café entre sus manos.

— Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo. — Empezó Reid mirándola a los ojos. — Se supone que nuestro su-des nunca mata a las ancianas, aún cuando podían ser testigos. Dejó vivas a Cassidy y Bethnay en dos de los cinco homicidios familiares que cometió. ¿Por qué de repente asesina a Colins?

— Yo tampoco lo se Spence. — Murmuró mirando las fotos de la mujer de 78 años muerta. — Pero fíjate, la mató de un tiro en la cabeza, es una muerte rápida y no es tan dolorosa. Al resto de la familia los masacró.

— Aún así… ¿Por qué ahora las mata y antes no?

Por la puerta de la Unidad entraron Hotch y Morgan, parecían alterados y nerviosos. JJ se puso de pie mirándolos con preocupación.

— Apareció otra familia muerta.

— ¿Había alguna abuela? — Preguntó abriendo los ojos alerta.

— Si. — Respondió Hotch moviéndose con rapidez. — Ella está viva, ve a entrevistarla con JJ, nosotros vamos a la escena del crimen.

* * *

Al ingresar al hospital, un ambiente cargado de tristeza se apoderó del lugar. Nadie es un amante de los hospitales, realmente, pero que un policía, o agente del FBI estuviera en él lo hacía más sombrío, y más oscuro. Siempre había una razón poco grata para sus visitas a ese sitio.

Una enfermera joven, de rostro abatido, los condujo a la habitación de la señora Flyn, la abuela que había sobrevivido a la masacre de su familia.

— Buenas tardes señora Flyn. — Comenzó JJ con ese tono de voz, tan familiar para Reid, bajo y armonioso. — Mi nombre es Jennifer Jareau, y él es el Dr. Spencer Reid, somos del FBI, queremos hacerles algunas preguntas.

El rostro demacrado de la señora Flyn delataba los años que había vivido, y su expresión los horrores que superaban todos los que hubiera presenciado en su vida entera.

— Sabemos que le dijo a la policía local todo lo que sabía, pero quizá nosotros podamos notar algo que ellos no. — Continuó JJ. — ¿Podría contarnos acerca de esa noche señora Flyn?

— Yo estaba… — Dijo con algo de vacilación ella luego de una prolongada pausa. — Estaba viendo como habían salido las carreras del domingo, cuando me alertaron los gritos de Lucy…— En el instante en el que pronunció el nombre de su hija, su rostro se contrajo de tristeza y su voz se quebró. — Me… me levanté y fui a ver que pasaba lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegué… bueno, yacían mi hija y su marido muertos.

— Para ser un solo hombre, es muy difícil reducir a una familia compuesta de cuatro miembros. — Acotó Spencer pensado, aunque su mente trabajaba en la respuesta lógica más apropiada. Seguramente el su-des amenazó a Paul, el marido de Lucy usándola como rehén, pero… ¿Cómo hizo mantener fuera de la escena a la señora Flyn? Paul podría haberla advertido para que llamara a la policía o tomar el arma que todos en la familia sabían que estaba guardaba en la cómoda del salón comedor. — ¿Qué fue lo que vio cuando llegó a la sala?

— Bueno… Lucy y Paul estaban muertos en el suelo y… él, — Empleó el artículo con desagrado y terror. — Tenía a Sam y Dakota sentados sobre sus pies apuntándoles, de una manera… eh, no se.

— Intente explicarnos. — La alentó JJ tocándole el brazo lleno a de arrugas del paso de la vida.

— Apoyaba el arma sobre la sien de Sam, pero le indicaba que no dejara de abrazar a Dakota… — Murmuró cerrando los ojos, recordando el pánico en los ojos de sus nietos. — Mantenía sus cabezas muy juntas y cuando le disparó a Sam…

— Dakota recibió el balazo también. — Terminó por ella Reid en voz baja. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y evocando el rostro de Maeve cuando Diane se estaba por disparar, quitándoles la vida a ambas. JJ lo miró de reojo, preocupada al caer en cuenta de la similitud. El su-des solo quería matarlos rápidamente, no le interesaba desquitarse con los niños.

Dando un breve saludo y agradecimiento, los agentes se disponían a salir, pero la mano vieja y cálida de la señora Flyn detuvo a JJ. Ella se dio vuelta la miró expectante.

— Hay algo que deben saber… — Comenzó intentando incorporarse. — Hacía mucho hincapié en que no hablaran. Mis nietos, quiero decir. Decía "Una palabra y mueren." Estoy segura que hizo lo mismo con Paul y Lucy, por eso yo recién me enteré de lo que pasaba cuando escuché el disparo y el grito de ella.

— Si escuchó el disparo, y luego el grito de su hija, es probable que primero haya muerto él. — Reflexionó JJ en voz alta.

— Entonces, lo amenazó a él con dispararle a ella, para tenerlo quieto y luego lo mató. — Continuó Reid

— Pero lo más importante… — Retomó el hilo la señora Flyn. —… me dijo "Es por tu propio bien, el castigo siempre previene."

JJ y Reid se miraron desconcertados. La mente iluminada y rápida de él elucubraba una idea de lo que podría pasar.

A la salida del hospital, Reid empezó a hablar rápidamente, de una forma acelerada, como siempre lo hacía cuando las ideas fluían de su cabeza.

— Perfilamos que sentía compasión por las abuelas, que quizá se había criado con la suya, luego de algún accidente o incapacidad de sus padres y que por ese evento traumático odia las familias perfectas conformadas por padres e hijos en perfectas condiciones y con vidas normales… pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — Preguntó JJ mirándolo de reojo concentrada en su corriente de pensamiento.

— Quizá no está salvando a las abuelas, si no que las está destruyendo. — Comentó al tiempo que revoleaba sus ojos por todos lados, pensando a velocidades incomprendidas por su rubia compañera. — Digo, piensa en eso. Quizá para él la vida no es un regalo, si no una tortura. Vivir sabiendo que tu familia esta completamente muerta no es una especia de salvación, si no una tortura. "El castigo siempre previene" JJ, quizá el su-des si fue criado por su abuela, pero no por una amable y buena como lo perfilamos, si no…

— Una abusadora y maltratadora.

* * *

De vuelta en la unidad de la BAU, Hotch hablaba con García mientras ella cruzaba datos, sobre niños ingresados al hospital por maltratos acompañados por sus abuelas, con las personas afiliadas a los lugares en común que compartían las familias víctimas.

— Y según esta teoría. — Dijo Morgan. — ¿Por qué habría matado a Collins si su propósito era castigarla con la vida sin su familia?

— Quizá Collins dijo o hizo algo que le recordara a su abuela. — Intentó Rossi, pensando en voz alta.

Hotch puso a García en alta voz.

— Owen Callister, ingresó a la sala de guardias en su niñez repetidas veces. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos cuando tenía cinco y su hermana mayor lo dejó con su abuela y se fue a vivir a otro estado con su novio actual. Hay registros de llamadas que ella le hizo, durante veinte años, pero él no contestó en los últimos cinco. Tuvo delitos antes de las masacres a las familias, como hurtos, robos y amenazas.

— Parece ser nuestro chico. — Comentó Morgan mirando la pantalla del celular donde provenía la voz de García.

— Oh Dios mío. — Clamó ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Penélope? — Preguntó alarmado el agente moreno.

— La abuela de Owen, la señora Isabel Callister, es muy parecida a Collins. Les envío las fotos.

Todo el equipo recibió las fotos de ambas mujeres en la computadora que tenía Callahan en la mesa.

— Bueno. — Dijo ella. — Ahora sabemos porque ella fue la única que mató.

— García, ¿Sigue viviendo con su abuela?

— No, Isabel Callister murió hace cuatro meses en el condado de Caroline, Virginia y Owen se mudó a un departamento en el centro del estado. Al parecer vivía con ella hasta su muerte.

— La abuela de Callister falleció antes de que comenzaran los asesinatos. — Dedujo Morgan.

— Ese debe haber sido el disparador. — Continuó con su línea de pensamiento Callahan.

— García, danos una dirección. — Demando Hotch y miró a todos, listos para la acción.

* * *

Spencer había tocado la puerta de Marlene a la tarde noche después de arrestar a Callister, "El Asesino de Familias" según la prensa. Ella lo escuchó durante mucho tiempo, mientras él le contaba los pormenores del caso y sus cavilaciones al respecto, e incluso le habló sobre como se sintió cuando se acordó de Maeve. Omitió decirle la forma en la que murió y ella no le preguntó al respecto. Spencer Reid nunca hablaba mucho sobre como se sentía o lo que algunos eventos provocaban en él, pero Marlene le daba esa confianza y ese lugar para que se exprese, siendo todo lo raro y extraño que era. Ella tenía un vaso de agua entra las manos y estaba recostada sobre el gran sillón rojo caoba con las piernas recogidas. Spencer en el otro extremo hablaba y hablaba sin parar hasta que finalizó, cuando su historia llegó a su fin con el arresto de Callister.

— Y dime, ¿Te dieron el trabajo?

— Si, el amigo de mi padre movió sus influencias y consiguió que entrara. El The Connection Newspapers es un diario muy leído en Virginia. No sabía de que hablar pero me diste una idea. El caso Callister me vendría bien. ¿Puedo usarlo?

— Solo si no lo llamas "El Asesino de Familias"

— No soy fanática del sensacionalismo. — Comentó riendo. — Puedo desestimar el nombre, si quieres.

— Solo… evita nombrarme. — Susurró lentamente. — No quiero que te relacionen conmigo.

— Lo se, no te preocupes. — Lo tranquilizó. Con un bostezo, dejó el vaso en la mesada de la cocina y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ellos teóricamente no eran nada. En ningún momento habían expresado o puesto nombre a eso que tenían. Era una situación bastante similar a la de Maeve en ese aspecto, solo que ahora, todo había sido mucho más rápido y el conocimiento sobre la otra persona era mucho menor. Por ese motivo, Marlene lo miró y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. — Vamos a jugar a un juego. Yo le puse "El Juego de los Secretos" pero no tiene nombre en realidad.

— ¿Por qué no?

Marlene lo miró sonriendo y tomó una de sus manos, enganchándola para que su dedo pulgar y el de ella quedaran libres.

— Lo inventamos cuando mi hermana y yo estábamos aburridas en casa. La cosa es así, tienes que evitar que mi dedo pulgar cubra el tuyo y a la vez, intentar atrapar el mío. Si te atrapo, tienes que contar algo sobre ti, y si pierdes tres veces, puedo preguntarte yo algo y tú tienes que responder. Es igual para mí.

Spencer la miró desconcertado. No era su idea preferida para conocer a las personas, él estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas, y su reticencia al contacto físico lo mantuvo rígido durante unos minutos. Aunque ya se había rendido al hecho de tener sentimientos hacia otros y había aceptado que ella estuviera cerca, el tema del contacto físico seguía siendo algo difícil para él, pero aceptó el juego, más por complacer a Marlene que por iniciativa propia. En la primera ronda, por haber aprendido recientemente y por sus nulas destrezas motoras, Spencer perdió. Marlene le instó a que contara algo sobre él, pero no se le ocurría nada. Movió la boca hacia un costado, en un gesto característico de él.

— Si quieres empiezo yo. — Comentó ella sonriéndole. — Como si me hubieras atrapado a mí.

Marlene se acomodó sobre el sillón y empezó a hablar, aún con sus manos fuertemente atrapadas.

— Cuando tenía dieciséis, fui a comprar a la vuelta de mi casa con mi hermano Brandon. Él tenía veinte en ese momento. — Ella movió sus ojos hacia un extremo de la habitación pensando con algo de tristeza. — Antes de que entráramos al negocio, unos tipos intentaron robarnos, venían en moto. Brandon se resistió, como nunca tendría que haber hecho, y ellos lo mataron de un tiro.

Spencer abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente. Siempre se sentía incómodo cuando la gente le contaba este tipo de anécdotas y esta no fue la excepción, pero Marlene tenía todo planeado.

— Pero este juego no es para ponernos triste o incómodos. Es solo para contarnos algo sobre nosotros.

En la segunda ronda, él volvió a perder, pero sentía que debía retribuir el esfuerzo de Marlene al revelarle algo tan íntimo.

— Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria... — Murmuró sonriendo con algo de vergüenza. — Alexa Lisben, la chica más linda de la escuela me mandó a llamar para que nos veamos atrás de la escuela, y cuando fui, me estaba esperando todo el equipo de fútbol. Me desnudaron y ataron a un poste, había miles de personas mirando y nadie hizo nada a pesar de que les supliqué. — Spencer miró a un lado triste. — Cuando logré liberarme y llegar a mi casa era medianoche y mi mamá estaba en medio de un ataque esquizofrénico, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que no había estado.

Ella lo miró con comprensión. No todos los secretos son bonitos, ni agradables, ni mucho menos soportables. Los secretos son eso, secretos, por algo no se cuentan y se esconden. Aunque estos no eran secretos realmente tenían la carga de ser algo que no contaban libremente y que muchas veces habían mantenido guardado hasta de las personas que más querían.

En las siguientes rondas se contaron cosas más agradables y menos dramáticas. El primer amor de Spencer en la universidad, la historia de sus calcetines dispares, aventuras de Marlene con su hermana, y otras trivialidades, que por ser justamente eso, no eran menos importantes. En ese juego, cualquier cosa era importante, porque era lo que alguien había decidido contarle a la otra persona. Un pedazo de sus recuerdos, de su infancia, de su pasado, que elegía para compartir con alguien más.

Spencer fue el primero que perdió tres veces y ella sonrió mirándolo con cariño. Suspiró hondamente y lanzó lo que quería que él le contara.

— Dime algo sobre Maeve. — Le pidió en voz baja, calculando las reacciones de Spencer. Él se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en sus labios y la miró aterrado. — Está bien, no pasa nada. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

— No, no. — Murmuró con un poco más de decisión. — Es que… no se que quieres saber.

— Lo que sea.

— Mmm… bueno, ella… — Balbuceó incapaz de decir una frase coherente. Tomó aire con fuerza y la miró a los ojos, pudiendo continuar. — La verdad es que nunca la había visto a la cara hasta el día en que murió.

Marlene se sobresaltó sobre el asiento, con la boca abierta ligeramente, dejando al descubierto su completa sorpresa. A Spencer le causó gracia su expresión y continuó relatando algo más sobre su relación frustrada con Maeve.

— Nos escribíamos cartas todo el tiempo y hablábamos todos los domingos, pero… nunca la vi, porque… bueno, ella me dijo que un acosador estaba persiguiéndola y no quería que me hiciera daño. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, le dije que mi equipo podía solucionar sus problemas, que eso era lo que hacíamos, pero no quiso. No quería darle el gusto de saberse acorralada, pero lo estaba. Había dejado por completo su vida, y se había encerrado en su casa para protegerse. Cuando la encontró, descubrimos que el acosador era en realidad una mujer que la envidiaba y celaba todo lo que Maeve tenía y ella no podía conseguir. La secuestró y pidió que solo yo entrara al lugar donde la tenía. Ahí la vi por primera vez. Y última.

El ambiente quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que Marlene movió la mano sobre la suya, para retomar el juego y no obligarlo a decir nada más sobre Maeve. Ella sabía cuan difícil era eso para él, lo supo cuando vio la foto de Maeve en su escritorio, y lo miró con tristeza, pero lo dejó hacer su duelo tranquilo. Aunque habían pasado años, perder a una persona importante nunca es fácil. A ella también le dolía la muerte de su hermano, y entendía más que nadie, que ese dolor nunca se va, si no que se amortigua.

Cuando Marlene perdió tres veces, Spencer sonrió socarronamente, sabiéndose perdedor de antemano, algo que no solía pasarle a él a menudo, pero disfrutando de haberla vencido aunque sea tarde.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? — Preguntó ella recostándose sobre el apoyabrazos y midiéndolo con la mirada.

Spencer quería que le contara algo tan personal como lo de Maeve, así que le preguntó sobre su primer amor. Marlene abrió los ojos visiblemente acorralada y se rió juguetonamente.

— Bueno… es complicado. — Rió. — ¿Mi primer amor? No tiene sentido que te cuente cada chico que yo creía que era mi primer amor desde el jardín. — Carcajeó. — Supongo que es mejor que te hable sobre Matthew. Lo conocí en mi primer año en la universidad, pero no me había dado cuenta de su existencia, hasta que por casualidad hablamos en un examen. Nos hicimos muy amigos y luego intentamos ser pareja. Yo lo quería muchísimo, supongo que lo amaba. ¿Sabes? No creo que uno pueda amar solo a una persona en la vida. No existe eso del único y verdadero amor. Uno puede querer a varias personas a lo largo de su vida y no porque pierda a una no puede volver a amar a otra. Yo te amo a ti por ejemplo, — Confesó sin darle importancia. — Y también lo amé a él, en el pasado. La cuestión es — Se interrumpió a si misma. — que él todavía seguía enganchado con la ex novia, y me destrozó el corazón. Pero bueno… preferí no verlo más, porque no podía manejar la situación. Verlo sabiendo que yo lo amaba y él no, no fue agradable. No me gustó para nada.

Spencer sintió algo de celos, una punzada imperceptible, pero la despejó de si mismo cuando vio en los ojos de Marlene que el juego había funcionado. Ahora él conocía un poco más, no solo como fue, si no como era Marlene Graham, la chica con la que intentaba establecer una relación, con todos los miedos que tenía sobre el amor. Y aunque, no se le pasó inadvertida la pequeña confesión de amor de ella, prefirió sonreír y dejarse besar, mientras elucubraba ideas para poder decírselo a ella también.


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Aniversario

¡Hola! Se que fue mucho tiempo. Ya pasó un año desde que comencé esta historia y estoy avergonzada por la forma en que dejé pasar el tiempo. Nunca fue mi intención tardarme así, ni dejar esto a la mitad de la nada. De hecho tenía casi el 90% del capítulo terminado. Las vicisitudes de la vida, la facultad, otras actividades, viajes, falta de motivación, y nuevos proyectos hicieron que abandonara esto por un tiempo. Pido disculpas, no es lo que hubiese querido para una historia que significa tanto para mi.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds no me pertenece. Es de su creador Jeff Davis y la cadena CBS

* * *

**_Capítulo Nueve: Aniversario_**

Spencer abrió los ojos confundido. Le dolía el cuello, y tenía un brazo paralizado, parecía haberse dormido de cualquier forma. Cuando se restregó los ojos y se incorporó se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en el departamento de Marlene y siendo más específicos, en su sofá. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprobar que ella también dormía en el otro extremo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y estos a su vez, en el respaldo del sillón. Se levantó estirándose un poco y una frazada cayó al suelo. Spencer no se había dado cuenta de que Marlene lo había cubierto en la madrugada con una frazada, y siendo sinceros no se acordaba ni de cuado se durmió.

Se acercó a la cocina, buscando su celular, aunque fue agradable, era bastante imprudente haberse quedado allí toda la noche, ¿Y si su equipo lo necesitaba y él ni enterado?

¡Por suerte no tenía llamadas perdidas ni mensajes urgentes! Eran las nueve de la mañana. Suspiró observando a lo lejos a Marlene que dormía en el sofá, y rió al pensar que seguramente cuando despertara se sentiría igual o peor de contracturada que él. Estaba a punto de ir a despertarla, cuando se distrajo con el calendario que tenía puesto sobre la mesada. El mes de diciembre se veía entero, pero la fecha de ese día estaba marcada con un círculo rojo varias veces: El día ocho. No recordaba nada importante el ocho de diciembre en la vida de Marlene. No era su cumpleaños, ni algún ser querido que conociera, ni había pasado nada en el país que podría tener que ver con ella. La forma en que circuló tan fervientemente la fecha le hizo pensar que era algo de gran importancia para ella.

— ¿Spencer? — Preguntó desde lejos con voz adormilada. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las nueve de la mañana. — Contestó dándose la vuelta y mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa tierna típica de él.

— ¿Las nueve? — Dijo frunciendo el seño pensativa. — Ah, es temprano, volvamos a dormir, pero esta vez, por favor, que sea al menos derecha, me duele todo.

Reid rió, no solo por su creencia de que las nueve de la mañana eran muy temprano, si no porque su suposición era correcta, había despertado toda contracturada.

— No es temprano Marlene, ¿No ves que ya salió el sol hace rato? — Comentó sonriendo socarronamente.

— ¿No te conté lo mucho que amo dormir?

— Puedo darme un idea solo.

Ella se estiró y bostezando quitó la frazada que había traído durante la noche para Spencer. Se acercó a la cocina y empezó a sacar unas tazas.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar o tienes que ir al trabajo? — Preguntó amablemente.

— Aún no me han llamado, así que supongo que puedo quedarme un rato.

Ambos prepararon el desayuno, Spencer hizo los huevos revueltos y ella preparó el jugo exprimido de naranja para ambos. Era agradable compartir algo con otra persona, era lindo saber que alguien iba a estar ahí después de que despertaras. Antes de sentarse a la mesa, Marlene llamó a Anne, porque le resultaba extraño que no haya vuelto de la cena con su novio, pero se había quedado a dormir en su casa así que no se preocupó.

— ¿Qué significa el ocho de diciembre? — Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Marlene se movió en su asiento, esperando que él no notara que su pregunta claramente la había incomodado y él por supuesto, se había percatado de ello.

— Solo es un recordatorio… — Exclamó ella levantando su tasa y dándole la espalda. — Lo marqué para acordarme de que tengo que hacer las compras del mes. Es una costumbre que me quedó de la Universidad.

Spencer sabía que mentía. Los círculos marcados en rojo una y otra vez alrededor del número ocho no podían significar solamente un recuerdo de compras que hacer, y estuvo a punto de decírselo pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Hotch.

— Tengo que irme.

Marlene se dio la vuelta y se acercó sonriendo. Spencer la miró a los ojos y se aventuró, casi por primera vez, a darle un beso.

— Suerte en el trabajo.

* * *

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de la mesa de la BAU. García tenía el control en la mano y empezó mostrando las fotos de los asesinatos de turno.

— Estos son Harry Parks, y Miles Turner, fueron asesinados el año pasado, los dos de un tiro en la cabeza, luego de haber sido magullados a golpes. — Empezó Penélope García sin mirar a la pantalla, para evitar las imágenes horribles de los cuerpos inertes. — Y estos, Hunter Ferry, y Patrick Leon, muertos hace dos años de la misma manera. Kevin Josen y David Clark fueron asesinados hace tres años con el mismo modus operandi.

— Debe ser una persona muy paciente si es capaz de esperar un año para realizar los asesinatos. — Comentó Rossi pensativo.

— Este caso llegó hace poco de la policía local de Baltimore, Maryland, estaban desesperados. — Dijo García mirando a su jefe, quien tomó la palabra.

— Según ellos, estos asesinatos ocurren todos los ocho de diciembre, y nos contactaron para impedir que esto vuelva a ocurrir hoy, por lo que nos apremia el tiempo. — Dijo de forma contundente. — Despegamos en treinta minutos.

Spencer movió la cabeza mirando las imágenes con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Recordaba el número ocho marcado a fuego en el calendario de Marlene y su evasiva al responderle el porqué. Su primer pensamiento lo asustó, al verla implicada en este caso, pero prefirió callar convenciéndose de que era mejor creer que solo era una coincidencia.

En el avión, García estaba comunicada por la webcam, mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

— Averigua si hay alguna conexión entre las víctimas. — Ordenó Hotch hojeando el archivo del caso.

— Si este su-des ataca todo los ocho de diciembre, esta fecha tiene que significar algo para él.

— Si logramos establecer una relación entre las víctimas, quizá encontremos un hecho significativo en esta fecha que los involucre. — Pensó en voz alta Morgan.

— ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con la venganza? — Preguntó JJ.

Antes de que pueda responderle sus suposiciones, García volvió a la pantalla.

— Las seis víctimas fueron al mismo colegio secundario, el Holiday Parks High School.

— Entonces, es algo personal. — Acotó Callahan.

— El modus operandi es extraño. — Intervino Rossi. — El tiro en cabeza al estilo ejecución termina rápido con la vida de la víctima, pero haberlo golpeado hasta casi la muerte indica ensañamiento.

— Ya habíamos visto esto antes. — Dijo Reid, quien dejó de lado sus preocupaciones sobre como podía estar relacionada Marlene en el caso. — Hace un año, con el caso de Briscoe, Texas, en el que el cuerpo de policía asesinó a las prostitutas que habían visto la muerte del antiguo sheriff.*

— Es verdad, pero en ese momento lo habían hecho para hacer pasar los asesinatos como si fueran del predicador Mills. No parece que esto tenga que ver. — Contradijo Morgan. — _Baby-girl, _averigua que pasó en esa secundaria el ocho de diciembre. Quizá el su-des se está vengando de algo que pasó con esos chicos. ¿Eran amigos?

— Harry Parks_, _Hunter Ferry y Kevin Josen eran dos años más grandes que los otros tres. — Informó García.

— Así que los está matando uno y uno. — Dijo Rossi.

— Este es un caso en el que no tenemos cuerpos recientes. Todo lo que hay tiene mínimo un año de antigüedad. Pero la policía local de Baltimore está sobrecargada de casos desde el llamado "Asesino Dorado de Baltimore" y tienen poco personal. El sheriff fue despedido después de ese caso. — Dijo Hotch.

— Burocracia policial… — Comentó Rossi con una sonrisa pequeña. — Eso nunca nos ayuda.

— Bien, cuando aterricemos, JJ y Reid irán con la forense, puede decirles algo sobre las últimas muertes. Rossi y Morgan, vayan al lugar del último asesinato. Callahan y yo iremos al departamento de policía a investigar los archivos del caso.

* * *

JJ y Reid caminaban elucubrando ideas y teorías sobre las muertes, aunque la que más hablaba era ella.

— Spence, ¿Qué pasa? Estuviste muy callado desde que llegamos.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó saliendo de su letargo. — Ah, no, nada, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle que no le creía nada en absoluto, la forense los recibió. En la sala yacían los cuerpos de las últimas dos víctimas, Harry Parks y Miles Turner.

— Tienen varias contusiones en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en el estómago y la espalda, como si los hubieran pateado en el suelo. Ambos presentan las típicas heridas de quien cae al suelo en una pelea y es atacado por alguien que aún está de pie. — Comentó la forense, una joven morena, con ojos apagados por todos los horrores que veía todos los días.

— ¿Y el disparo en la cabeza?

— Es un disparo limpio. Murieron por eso, no por los golpes, aunque si hubiera seguido recibiendo golpes como esos, seguramente los hubiera matado.

— Es decir… — Empezó Reid. — Que podría haberlos matado a los golpes, pero en cambio eligió hacerlo con un arma.

— Dijo que los golpes eran como de una pelea. — Siguió con su línea de pensamiento JJ. — Quizá el su-des fue víctima del bulliyng o tuvo problemas con las víctimas y ahora se está cobrando revancha. Hay que preguntarle a García que consiguió con la fecha y la escuela. Vamos.

— Gracias. — Saludó Reid a la forense antes de irse.

Todos se reunieron en el departamento de policía de Baltimore, para hablar de sus conclusiones. Hotch puso a García en altavoz.

— Resulta, que el ocho de diciembre de 2003, en la escuela Holiday Park, ocho chicos, de los cuales, Parks, Turner, Ferry, Leon, Josen y Clark formaban parte, estuvieron involucrados en una pelea en la escuela, que fue catalogada por la policía como "pelea callejera de bandas" cuando Parks, Ferry y Josen tenían dieciocho años, y Turner, Leon y Clark dieciséis.

— Si fue una pelea callejera, eso descarta el bullying. — Comentó JJ bamboleando una lapicera en la mano. — Pero si fueron ocho y solo asesinó a seis, eso quiere decir que este es el último año que piensa atacar. Solo le quedan dos personas.

— Esperen… — Los detuvo García. — Había un archivo de la policía de Baltimore encriptado con esa fecha, 8/12/03, que acabo de abrir. Aquí dice, que las víctimas atacaron a golpes a un chico, no hace referencia a otra banda ni nada por el estilo.

— Quizá ese chico sea nuestro su-des. — Dijo esperanzado Morgan. — Probablemente se sintiera impotente de que lo hayan atacado ocho contra uno cuando no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de defenderse y buscara venganza.

— Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? — Preguntó Callahan.

— García, ¿Quién es el chico que fue golpeado? — Demandó Hotch, cortando las posibles elucubraciones posteriores.

— Fue. — Dijo García. — Nicholas Brisinkof era el chico que golpearon, pero murió horas después del incidente.

— Con Brisinkof muerto, alguien está cobrando una venganza. — Dijo Rossi muy seguro. — Lo atacaron ocho personas y lo golpearon hasta matarlo. Ese es el modus operandi del su-des, solo que le agrega el disparo, quizá para sentir que tiene el poder de decidir sobre su vida. El estilo ejecución produce que una persona tenga el poder de decidir si alguien vive o no.

— ¿Les está dando la oportunidad de confesarse? — Preguntó JJ.

— Pues no les fue muy bien. — Acotó Callahan. — Todos murieron igual, así que el su-des no habrá oído de la víctima lo que quiso escuchar.

— ¿Y que tal si el su-des no sabe como fue en realidad la muerte de Nicholas Brisinkof? — Dijo Reid, pensando tan rápido, que sus compañeros no podían seguirlo. — Quiero decir, la policía lo catalogó como "pelea callejera de bandas" quizá el su-des está buscándolos porque quiere reconstruir la historia. Si es un vengador contra el bullying, posiblemente quiere saber quien actuó por propio placer de golpear a otro, y quien fue obligado a hacerlo.

— Pero si esto fue ocultado, y catalogado de otra forma, ¿Cómo conectó que la muerte de Brisinkof tenía que ver con estos ocho chicos? — Preguntó Morgan. — A propósito García, ¿Por qué fue catalogado de otra forma el caso?

— No lo se bien, pero Harry Parks era mariscal de campo, y su padre era por entonces, el sheriff de la policía de Baltimore, supongo que… — Dijo con sarcasmo. — Habrá ocultado todo para no afectar la futura carrera de su hijo, estaba en el último año de secundaria, ninguna universidad querría a un asesino entre sus estudiantes.

— Posiblemente… — Empezó Hotch. — Alguien le dijera al su-des lo que pasó. Un testigo. Alguien que vio lo que pasó y se lo contó.

— Tendría que ser alguien cercano si un testigo acude a él para contarle lo que pasó con Brisinkof. — Comentó Morgan sin creer la teoría de Hotch.

— García, ¿Nicholas tenía hermanos? — Preguntó el jefe de la BAU.

— No señor. Una hermana, llamada Amy Brisinkof, seis años menor, pero no vivieron juntos mucho tiempo. Cuando Nicholas tenía seis, luego de que su hermanita naciera, sus padres se separaron y su madre se fue con Amy a California. Ellos se comunicaban continuamente, pero no vivieron en la misma ciudad nunca. — Dijo con pena la analista técnica del FBI. — A propósito Reid, Marlene iba a esa escuela cuando ocurrió el incidente. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

Sepncer saltó en su asiento inquieto. Hasta ese momento nada indicaba que el caso tuviera que ver con Marlene, pero ahora no podía negarlo. No iba a decir nada acerca del ocho marcado en su calendario, pero ahora que ella sería llamada como testigo, las cosas podrían complicarse.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas, eh, _pretty-boy?_ — Sonrió socarronamente Morgan, pero él no contestó. Estaba asustado.

_¿Qué hiciste Marlene?_

* * *

— ¡Hola Spencer! — Lo saludó contenta Marlene al recibir su llamada.

— Em, hola Marlene… — Empezó dubitativo, inseguro. — Te llamaba porque… necesito preguntarte unas cosas.

Ella frunció el seño contrariada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Necesito hablarte de algo.

Oh, oh, ese era el código de "va todo mal" y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Insistió. — Te noto preocupado.

Estaba algo agitado. Él confiaba el Marlene, y no podría creer que la persona que quería era responsable de seis muertes, el simplemente no podía pensar eso de ella. ¡Por Dios era Marlene! La chica positiva, charlatana y alegre, la que siempre le decía una frase que le levantara el ánimo y lo estaba ayudando a dejar de culparse por todo, la que soportó la enfermedad y muerte de su padre sin caer en el pozo de la depresión. La chica que amaba, la que le regalaba una sonrisa siempre que se veían, no podía ser ella la que causó esas heridas en las víctimas. No podía, y él se agarró a esa idea, para seguir creyendo en ella.

— Marlene, quiero que te calmes y escuches con mucha atención.

— Por Dios, me estás asustando Spencer.

— Tengo que preguntarte algo sobre un caso que estamos investigando. Los nombres Harry Parks, Miles Turner, Hunter Ferry, Patrick Leon, Kevin Josen y David Clark, ¿Te dicen algo? — Preguntó con suma cautela esperando la reacción de parte de ella.

Del otro lado de la línea no contestó nadie. Reid creyó escuchar un suspiro agitado y en seguida supo la respuesta. Por su puesto que si, esos nombres significaban mucho en la vida de Marlene. Una vida que él no conocía.

— Marlene, ¿Estás ahí?

— Yo… — Titubeó llena de dudas.

— Puedes decírmelo. — Intervino Spencer intentando alentarla.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu caso? — Preguntó ella. Reid supo que esa posición a la defensiva venía de una negativa a contestar su pregunta.

— Pues… — Empezó dudando ahora él. — Parks y Tuener fueron encontrados muertos hace un año, Ferry y Leon hace dos, Josen y Clark hace tres, ellos… fueron a tu secundaria, podrías recordar algo importante.

Marlene calló. Incapaz de contestar algo, por lo que Spencer se vio obligado a contarle toda la verdad. No podía mentirle.

— Marlene, escúchame… estos chicos mataron a otro llamado Nicholas Brisinkof, el ocho de diciembre de 2003. Yo vi hoy en tu calendario que marcaste esa fecha, y además tú fuiste a su misma escuela. Solo quiero que me digas si sabes algo. Es importante.

Del otro lado se escuchó un sollozo.

— ¿Crees que yo fui la responsable…? — Afirmó más que preguntó ella con un amargo tono.

— No, no, Marlene…. — Dijo él, aunque en su corazón sabía que por un microsegundo lo pensó, aunque sea un instante. — No, no, se quien eres, creo en ti, solo quiero que me cuentes que pasó, tu información puede ser útil para atrapar al asesino.

Del otro lado de la línea Marlene lloraba. No podía hablar sin desmoronarse. Le costaba rememorar ese día sin sentir un profundo dolor.

— Yo… — Empezó ella pero se interrumpió a si misma porque el llanto subía por su garganta.

— Por favor, no llores. — Dijo él y se encontró nuevamente, después de dos años, en la misma situación, de decir por teléfono, exactamente lo mismo a dos personas diferentes, pero que amaba con su corazón.

— Yo tenía doce años. — Comenzó ella, intentando que las lágrimas no la acosaran, calmando su respiración. — En ese momento, no era igual que soy ahora, era una niña introvertida y miedosa, y como puedes imaginar, mi personalidad me hacía un objetivo del bullying muy corriente. Pero Nick… Nicholas Brisinkof, nos defendía. — Comentó con tristeza contenida al nombrarlo. — Quiero decir, defendía a todos los chicos que sufríamos bullying. Siempre eran los mismos los que nos molestaban, y tenían muchos problemas con Nick por defendernos. Él siempre me decía que le hacía acordar a Amy… su hermana. Ella vivía en California con su madre, muy lejos de él. Una vez me contó que Amy sufría bullying por unos chicos de su edad. No era lo mismo que me pasaba a mí, pero se le acercaba, y además ella y yo teníamos la misma edad. Nosotros, los más chicos, lo tomábamos como un héroe. Nuestro salvador. Iba al último año de secundaria, pero aún así elegía defender a los de primero. El día que lo mataron… — Empezó pero inevitablemente su voz se quebró. — Solo estaba intentando defenderme a mí.

Marlene se echó a llorar, aunque intentó controlarse para evitarlo.

— Ellos me estaban agrediendo, querían… violarme. Me habían llevado a un descampado a unas cuadras de la escuela. Nick apareció y me salvó de nuevo, me dijo que corriera, y yo lo hice. Lo abandoné Spencer, lo dejé. Me escondí detrás de unas estructuras abandonadas, y vi como lo mataron. Lo vi y no pude hacer nada. ¡No hice nada! Yo…

— Solo tenías doce años Marlene. — Intervino por primera vez Spencer, incapaz de escucharla llorar y culparse así. Le dolía oírla triste.

— Esperé hasta que se fueran, y por suerte no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Lo molieron a golpes, lo mataron de tantas patadas que le dieron. Yo… llamé a la policía y me quedé ahí hasta que llegaron.

— Era de noche, ¿No tuviste miedo? — Preguntó sintiéndose orgulloso de que con doce años, se haya quedado con quien fue su héroe hasta el final, aún cuando su propia vida corría riesgo.

— Si, por supuesto que si, pero… era mi amigo, mi único y verdadero amigo, no podía abandonarlo. Yo pensaba que estaba vivo en ese momento, no sabía lo que era morir de una golpiza, no… no lo sabía.

Spencer se odió a si mismo por haber osado a pensar alguna vez que ella era la homicida. Aunque no probara nada, el creía, como hubiera creído de ser otra persona, que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto. Ella fue una víctima.

— El ocho marcado en mi calendario es solo un recordatorio. Le dejo flores en su sepultura todos los años. Hablábamos a menudo de eso con Amy. Hacer algo para su aniversario de muerte, yo le dije que iba a dejarle flores todos los años, y me lo prometí a mi misma. Hoy voy a Maryland a hacerlo, lo planeé hace una semana.

— E-espera… — La paró en seco Spencer al tener una idea. — ¿La hermana de Nicholas y tu hablaban sobre rememorar su asesinato anualmente?

— Si… ella me dijo una vez que teníamos que hacer algo para su aniversario. Yo elegí comprarle flores. No se que hizo ella.

— ¿Hablabas con ella a menudo?

— No, solo… la llamé desde el teléfono de Nick esa noche, era el único contacto al que conocía su nombre por que me habló de ella. Le conté lo que había pasado, y ella habló con sus padres. Hablamos unas semanas después de su funeral, pero luego no volví a saber de ella.

— ¿Solo se lo contaste a ella?

— Si. No pude decírselo a nadie más. No se lo dije ni al sheriff, porque tenía miedo de que le contara a su hijo, Harry Parks y me viniera a buscar.

— Parks actuó con la impunidad de que su padre fuera el comisario… y de todas formas no pudieron ocultarlo al principio, en el primer archivo policial figura lo que realmente pasó, luego lo alteraron.

— Porque había cámaras de seguridad en la calle que lo vieron saliendo del descampado justo después de que lo apalearan. Las evidencias eran contrastantes, pero según supe luego, ese material quedó descartado, lo quemaron y catalogaron el crimen como "pelea callejera de pandillas". — Rió irónicamente. — Ocho a uno, Spencer. Eso no fue una pelea de pandillas.

— Lo se, Marlene, lo se.

No tenía más tiempo que perder. Sabía quien era la su-des, una mujer. Amy Brisinkoff, la hermana de Nicholas.

* * *

Reid les contó todo lo que había hablado con Marlene, hasta su preocupación instantánea porque ella sea la su-des. Les habló sobre todo con lujo de detalle, usando esa memoria eidética que tenía.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes lo del calendario? — Preguntó serio Hotch.

— Porque ella es mi novia. — Contestó oficializándola con un título. — Yo no tenía ninguna prueba para acusarla, y simplemente preferí creer en ella.

— Pero si Amy es la su-des, ¿Por qué ahora está matando? ¿Por qué no antes?

— Escuchen esto… — Intervino García a través de la pantalla de la notebook. — Hace tres años, el ocho de noviembre precisamente, el novio de Amy, Charles Knigth murió en una pelea de bar, debido un conflicto con tres hombres que lo mataron a golpes.

— Eso fue un mes exactamente antes del comienzo de los asesinatos. — Dijo Morgan.

— Entonces ese fue el disparador. — Acotó Callahan.

— Su vida fue un tormento. Primero su hermano muere a manos de ocho adolescentes abusivos, y años después, su novio es asesinado en una pelea de bar. — Dijo frustrada JJ.

— ¿Cuál fue la causa de muerte de Charles Knigth? — Preguntó Hotch.

— Un disparo en la cabeza. — Respondió Penélope.

— Danos una dirección García.

Después de ir a la casa de Amy, que había rentado hace un par de años y no encontrar nada, la BAU se reunió afuera a pensar y sacar conclusiones.

— Si no está en su casa, y ya tenemos protegidos a las posibles víctimas siete y ocho, ¿A dónde más podría ir?

Reid llamó a Marlene, penando en alguna locación que uniera a Amy con su hermano.

— Spencer, recién llego a Maryland. Estoy yendo al cementerio a visitar la sepultura de Nick, ya sabes… — Comentó tímidamente. — Lo hago todos los años.

Reid abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para gritarle a sus compañeros.

— Amy va al cementerio.

* * *

— Reid, si Amy está buscando culpables, puede considera a Marlene como una. — Comentó Hotch, doblando en la primera intersección. — En su delirio, puede pensar que por protegerla, él murió. Llámala y dile que no vaya.

— Ya es tarde, debe estar ahí.

— ¿Crees que Amy la buscaría al no tener acceso a las otras posibles víctimas? — Preguntó JJ

— Avisamos a Blor y Malver y ambos tienen custodia. — Volvió a decir Hotch. — Si se da cuenta de que su objeto de ira fue apartado de su alcance, puede redirigir su odio hacia Marlene.

Spencer rogaba, pedía al cielo, imploraba, que todo esté bien. Que no pasara de nuevo está vez. Que no pasara de nuevo esta vez.

Llegaron armados hasta los dientes, el equipo de la BAU y SWAT se bajó de las camionetas y corrió hacia la sepultara de Nicholas. Todos estaban preparados para la acción, e incluso muerte de alguien, cuando se encontraron con esa escena.

Marlene abrazaba a Amy y lloraba en su hombro. Ambas lloraban. Había flores diferentes en el florero de la sepultara, indicando que las dos le había llevado un racimo. Marlene abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pegó un grito al ver a todos los agentes apuntándoles.

— Amy Brisinkoff. — Dijo Hotch. — FBI.

Ella se dio vuelta asustada, pero comprendió al instante que tres años de haber matado sin ser vista no podían durar para siempre. No le servía ni fingir.

— Aún no han pagado todos. — Dijo firmemente y con la cabeza en alto.

— Haremos que los juzguen. — Dijo Spencer. — No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya. Puedes estar tranquila por eso. — Murmuró aún apuntándola.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en la "justicia"… — Preguntó haciendo señas de comillas al decir la última palabra. —… cuando han pasado años ya? ¿Hacía falta que yo mate a estos bastardos para que se den cuenta de su negligencia?

— La policía de Baltimore no supo hacerlo. — Dijo Reid seguro de sus palabras. — Por algo nadie de ese cuerpo policial lo integran actualmente. Yo solo quiero hacer justicia por ese crimen.

— Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Spencer la miró a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

— Bueno, porque es mi trabajo, además también sufrí bullying cuando era chico. No creerás la cantidad de historia de acoso escolar que puede tener un niño prodigio de Las Vegas en una escuela pública. — Comentó levantando los hombros. — Y por ella. — Señaló con la cabeza a Marlene.

— Ahhh…. — Suspiró Amy. — Así que eras tú el causante de su buen humor y sus sonrisas. Ella estaba llorando recién ¿sabes?, pero aún así me di cuenta de algo había cambiado. No la conozco tanto, pero me agrada. Es una buena chica. Me alegra… — Le dijo mirándola. — que al menos tu si seas feliz. Asegúrate de que esos dos vayan pesos de por vida. Asegúrate por favor Marlene.

Ella la miraba anonadada, quizá recién se enteraba de que Amy era la causante de esas muertes, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su sonrisa quebrada aparecieron para prometerle que lo haría.

— Lo haré Amy, lo prometo.

Y dicho esto, Amy Brisinkoff, se entregó.

* * *

El equipo volvió junto con Marlene en el jet privado a Virginia. La mayoría dormía u escuchaba música, leía, o completaba reportes. Nadie se dirigía la palabra realmente. El ambiente de silencio se mantenía igual que siempre que volvían de un caso duro. Los pensamientos de cada uno flotaban en el aire.

Aún así, al bajar del avión, Rossi sugirió comer algo en su casa, y todos aprovecharon la ocasión para pasar un rato agradable con sus familias y amigos. Hotch fue a buscar a su hijo, JJ a Will y Henry, Morgan a Savannah, y Callahan a Meg y Chris. Fue una cena agradable, todos disfrutaban de la alegría y la vitalidad de los amigos, de la fuerza del amor, y de lo contagiosos que era ser feliz. Al menos un rato.

Marlene miraba impresionada a las familias y amigos que allí se reunían. Podría ver casi en cámara lenta las sonrisas de Callahan riendo con JJ, Henry y Jack corriendo por el parque, Rossi hablando de su hija que estaba fuera del estado, las pequeñas sonrisas de felicidad que dominaban el ceño de Hotch, los besos disimulados de Morgan y Savannah y la mirada tierna que García les dirigió. Se respiraba aire puro y cargado de sentimientos positivos. Ese era su lugar, se dijo.

Cuando habían podido, aprovecharon el momento para escapar en la lejanía del terreno de Rossi, y hablar. Esa era la actividad favorita de Marlene. Estaba claro que no tenía un coeficiente intelectual tan grande como el de Spencer, pero él sabía que su inteligencia emocional lo superaba con creces.

Aprovechó el silencio repentino entre ellos para empezar a hablar él. Algo que la extrañó.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste Marlene? — Le soltó de una.

Ella lo miró. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

— No es algo que podría decir del día a la mañana Spencer. — Comentó volteándose. — Era algo que todavía me causaba mucho dolor. No es como la muerte de mi hermano, que logré superar, con terapia, ni la de mi padre, para la que ya me había preparado. Esto era algo que nunca saqué de adentro, y que se fue pudriendo ahí. Por eso no podía contarlo.

Marlene se enfrentó a él y con la mirada cristalizada le dijo:

— Yo pensaba antes que ir al psicólogo era para los locos, y estaba muy equivocada. Cuando murió mi hermano, ya había pasado esto de Nicholas, y yo había acumulado mucho pesar en mi interior. Mis papás y mi hermana habían decidido empezar un tratamiento para toda la familia y que cada uno fuera a un terapeuta. Y es increíble lo que me ayudo Spencer. Me ayudó a entenderme, a descubrirme, a saber como soy, como me siento. No me dijeron las respuestas de la vida, ni hicieron que el dolor desapareciera, pero me mostraron que hay otra forma de canalizarlo, que hay una manera de tomar todo el dolor que sentís y transformarlo en algo positivo, que te de valor y te motive. Se ve que lo de mi hermano lo pude superar, pero lo de Nicholas fue una espina que me quedó clavada. Es verdad que todos tenemos nuestros demonios, tu lo sabes más que nadie.

Spencer sonrió de medio lado con nostalgia. Tenía razón. Uno a la larga superaba sus malestares, a veces algunos les llevaban más tiempo que otros, pero se podía. Él había logrado anteponerse a su secuestro por Tobías Hankel, a su relación con su padre, a la "muerte" de Emily Prentiss, a la partida de varios miembros de la BAU, la muerte de Gideon, la de Maeve. Y recién ahora lograba conciliar sus demonios internos con su madre, y la culpa que lo embargaba ante los recuerdos del pasado.

— Yo soy así por eso. — Continuó ella. — Soy así como me conoces, por haber aprendido a conocerme y como manejarme a mi misma. Y eso me tomó años de mi vida. No era fácil hablar de Nicholas para mí, me costaba decirlo y casi evitaba pensarlo, por eso no te lo conté. Discúlpame.

— No te preocupes Marlene. — Le dijo él abrazándola delicadamente por el hombro. — Iremos descubriéndonos con el tiempo

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos aliviada. Tenía razón.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

*Esto se remonta al final de la temporada 9, capítulos 23 y 24.


End file.
